Um Amor Inesperado
by Mih-san
Summary: É tão difícil amar alguém que, por uma convenção social, está proibido para gente. Foi assim que Sayumi se viu. Apaixonada pelo próprio irmão, estava disposta, mesmo temendo, em lutar por esse amor. Mas o destino lhe pregou uma peça. Com isso ela terá que se mudar para um lugar, que nem ao menos sabia que existia. E é lá, que ela vai voltar a viver o mesmo amor proibido de antes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Autora: **_Yo, minna-san. Como vão? Bom, essa é primeira Fiction que eu posto aqui no site. Você pode encontrá-la também no AnimeSpirit ou no OnlyAnime, o título é o mesmo, então não é um plágio. Meu nick é Love-san. Os personagens principais são, Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke e Sayumi, personagem criada por mim. Só que não tem só ela de original, há mais alguns personagens. Os 6 primeiros caps só aparecerão os personagens de minha criação. Então vai demorar um pouquinho até os outros personagens aparecerem. Eu estou postando aqui mais como divulgação, se você tiver conta no AS, pode acompanhar lá, os caps estão mais adiantados. Dependendo da repercussão, eu continuo postando, ok?

_**Disclaimer:**_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, e sim ao mangaká, Masashi Kishimto, nosso mestre.

**_Obs_**: A fic se passa tanto no Universo do Anime quanto num Universo Alternativo. Contém, Incesto, Hentai, Drama, Aduterio entre outros gêneros. Plágiar é feio e baixo. Não pensarei duas vezes em denunciar. Ah, essa fiction não é uma KakaSaku e sim uma KakaxOc... mas de inicio pode não parecer. Acho que é só! Então fiquem com o primeiro cap de Um Amor Inesperado. Bjitos e Ja ne!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Eu Te Amo... Minha Princesinha**_

- Nossa, eu nem acredito que estou de férias! - Exclamou Sayumi, esticando-se no sofá. - Para onde nós vamos mãe? - Perguntou, enquanto apertava o botão do controle trocando de canal.

- O seu pai decidiu que vamos para o Alaska! - Respondeu a mãe dela.

- O que?! - Ela gritou, levantando-se do sofá num solavanco, estupefata, deixando o controle se espatifar no chão. Alaska era o último lugar que a garota gostaria de ir. Por ela preferia ficar em casa - Não, eu não vou para Alasca. Mãe, a gente mora no Canadá que é um lugar frio, e vocês querem ir para Alaska, que é mais frio ainda. Eu pensei que vocês iriam pensar na minha proposta. Eu quero ir pra Miami mãe! - Choramigou.

- Sayumi, querida, seu pai e seu irmão querem ir esquiar no Alaska. O que eu posso fazer?

- Me deixar ir com o Brian. Os pais dele vão passar as férias lá. - Ela escancarou um sorriso. A mulher passou as mãos no cabelo, tentando manter a calma. Não acreditava que a filha ainda insistia nessa história.

- Sayumi, seu pai não vai deixar. Você sabe que ele não gosta desse seu amigo.

- Ele não gosta porque é preconceituoso. - Cruzou os braços, fazendo bico. A expressão não lhe fazia jus... a menina era bela como um anjo. - Mãe por favor... - Implorou, inundo as mãos uma na outra, como quem faz uma prece. E aquilo realmente era uma. - Fala com ele. Se a senhora pedir eu acho que ele deixa.

- Porque você não pede para ele. - Retrucou a mãe.

- Tá bom. Aonde é que ele está? - Ela perguntou. A mulher arregalou as pálpebras, admirada com a coragem da filha. Sabia o que isso iria resultar... numa briga das feias.

- Ele está no escritório.

Sayumi caminhou até o outro comodo a passos largos. A ansiedade espalhando-se por seu corpo. Se seu pai deixa-se ela ir, seria a primeira vez que sairia sozinha. Podia sentir a sensação de liberdade tão próxima, que seu estômago se agitou em mil voltas. Parou em frente a grande porta de madeira, e respirou fundo. Ergueu a mão, mas num minuto recuou. Seria mesmo uma boa ideia?, pensou. Não seria nada fácil enfrentá-lo. Ela não era homem de voltar atrás com sua palavra... tentara inúmeras vezes convencê-lo de deixa-la sair sozinha, mas o homem era resistente. Porém, ela tinha certeza que dessa vez seria diferente, ela conseguiria, com certeza, a aprovação do seu pai. Ela podia sentir. Bateu na porta duas vezes. E logo uma voz, rouca e áspera, ecoou de lá de dentro.

- Pode entrar. - Ordenou o homem numa voz firme. A menina girou a maçaneta, e abriu a porta as poucos, dando antes, uma olhadela pela fresta.

- Oi papai! - Cumprimentou o seu pai, numa voz mansa e aveludada.

- Oi querida. - Seus olhos continuavam cravados nas papeladas em cima de sua mesa. Anotava, riscava, rasgava, guardavam... Talvez não fosse uma boa hora para a conversa. Mas, ela não desistira tão fácil assim. Tinha chegado até ali, então, iria até o fim.

- Eu posso falar com o senhor?! - Sua voz saiu trêmula, suas mão suavam, e seu coração bombeava rapidamente.

- Seja breve! Ainda tenho muitas coisas pra resolver da empresa antes de sairmos pra viajar. Sobre o que você quer falar? - Viajar... Ela faria de tudo para não ir para o Alaska. Estava cansada de viajar para aquele lugar congelado. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa do homem e o encarou, mas não foi retribuída. O que lhe deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- É sobre isso mesmo... as férias. - Começou, tentou deixar a voz uniforme, mas o nervosismo não lhe permitia isso. - A mamãe disse que o senhor resolveu ir para Alaska.

- Isso mesmo. Eu e o seu irmão estamos planejando essa viagem a meses. - Ela sabia disso.

- O senhor não pensou nem um pouquinho sobre irmos para Miami?

- Filha, vamos deixar para irmos na próxima férias, Ok?

- Pai eu não quero ir na próxima, eu quero ir nessas férias.

- Sayumi todas as reservas já foram feitas. - Sem dar muita importância ao pedido da filha, continuou a mexer nas papeladas.

- Então, sabe o que é? Os pais do Brian estão indo para lá. Bem que o senhor poderia me deixar ir com eles!

- Sayumi Austin, não, você não pode ir com eles! - Bradou o homem

.

- Porque?! Me dá um motivo pai?! - Ela se levantou da cadeira também gritando. Ela já estava cansada de não poder fazer nada. De toda essa proteção.

- Simplesmente porque eu não quero que você vá! - Suas mãos bateram com força na mesa, ato este que deixaram as marcas fundas no local. Sayumi afastou-se, assustada, encolhendo-se junto a parede. Seus olhos arregalados, já estavam encharcados de lágrimas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - A mãe dela adentrou o local abrindo a porta num rompante, quase tirando-a do lugar. - Porque essa gritaria?! - Ela encarou o marido atrás da grande escrivaninha, e se olhos varreram o local encontrando a filha, que mais parecia um fantasma de tão branca que estava. - Sayumi! - Ela correu para o lado da menina, abraçando -a fortemente.

- Sayumi veio me pedir para deixá-la viajar com aquele garoto esquisito! - Expôs para a mulher, tirando os óculos e jogado-os em cima da mesa com uma violência exagerada.

- Ele não é esquisito pai! - As palavras saíram em meio aos soluços.

- Toda vez que ele chega aqui, a primeira coisa que faz é perguntar sobre o seu irmão. Para mim isso é esquisitice.

- Meu amor se acalma! - A mulher saiu de perto de Sayumi, dela chegou perto do marido, e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Logo ele se acalmou. A menina continuava no mesmo lugar imóvel. Os pensamentos formulando algo que pudesse convencê-los de lhe deixarem viajar. Agora mais do que nunca, ela desejava isso. - Filha vamos conversar sobre isso uma outra hora. - Pediu.

- Não mãe, outra hora não. Eu não posso fazer nada. Eu não posso sair com os meus amigos, eu não posso namorar. Para ir para escola tem que ter dois seguranças na minha cola, sem contar com o motorista que na hora que eu saiu do portão ele está lá, me esperando. Eu pareço uma prisioneira. Eu queria me sentir como uma garota normal. Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana, que com qualquer toque eu posso quebrar, uma princesa, proibida de descer do topo do castelo. Até quando vai ser assim? - As palavras vieram num jorro, fazendo com que os dois soltassem um risinho quase imperceptível. É a menininha deles estava crescendo, mas eles não queriam enxergar isso.

- Você é minha princesinha. E eu não faço isso por mal. Eu só quero te proteger. - O homem soltou um longo suspiro, arrependido de ter gritado e se alterado na frente da filha.

- Eu sei pai. Mas às vezes eu acho que vocês passam do limite. Uma hora eu vou ter que me virar sozinha. - Ela não estava nada contente, pelo visto não tinha adiantado de nada todo essa gritaria e afronta. Sayumi abaixou a cabeça, escondendo as lágrimas que vieram com mais intensidade. - Eu vou para meu quarto. - Deu as costas para os pais, indo em direção a porta.

- Espera Yumi. - Chamou-lhe seu pai. Ela parou, tornando a olhar para eles. O homem saiu de trás da mesa, e foi até sua filha, tomando-lhe nos braços num abraço terno. - Tudo bem, eu deixo você ir, mas só dessa vez. - Acabou cedendo ao pedido da filha, sentindo-se de certo um fraco e derrotado. Coisa que ela odiava se sentir.

- Sério papai?! - Perguntou. A expressão de tristeza abandonara o belo rosto da menina, tomando o lugar de um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes. Os pais riram do jeitinho dela.

- É sério. Com o meu coração nas mãos, mas eu deixo. - Beijou-lhe a bochecha, causando-lhe cocegas por causa da barba. - O que eu não faço para te ver feliz? Porém tem que me prometer uma coisa? - Ela sabia que teria certas condições. Não importava... o importante é que ela iria para o lugar dos sonhos. - Vai ter que me ligar três vezes ao dia, e prometer que vai ter juízo. - Isso seria fácil.

- Eu prometo papai. Juízo o senhor não precisa nem pedir, isso eu tenho de sobra, foi o senhor mesmo que me ensinou a ter.

- Eu sei.

- Que bom que tudo se resolveu. - A mãe estava em jubilo. Odiava ver sua amada família brigando. - Eu não gosto que briguem. - Abraçou os dois, carinhosamente.

- Eu amo vocês dois demais. - Disse a menina aos pais.

- Eu também te amo minha filha.

- Eu também, minha princesinha. - Sussurrou a mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos, dando um beijo na testa da pequena.

- Então eu vou para o meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas.

Sayumi saiu correndo do escritório, saltitante. Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Não conseguia acreditar que pela primeira vez se sentiria uma menina normal. Sem seguranças, sem motorista, sem pai, mãe, mas... não, não queria pensar nisso agora. Subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus, entrando em seu quarto. Subiu em cima da cama e começou a pular. Estava nas nuvens, irradiando felicidade.

Nem percebeu quando seu Irmão parou em frente ao seu quarto. O rapaz ficou ali observando a irmã extravasar a alegria. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- O que que deu em você, sua maluquinha? - Perguntou. A voz de nenhuma maneira assustou Sayumi, muito pelo contrário, fez seu coração saltar dentro do peito. Escancarou um sorriso do tamanho do mundo ao contemplar o mais velho.

- Ichiro! - Gritou. Saltou da cama correndo em direção a ele pulando em seu colo. O jovem a segurou, prendendo-a em seus braços. - Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar?

- Então me conta?

- O papai me deixou ir para Miami com o Brian! - Ela se soltou dos braços de Ichiro, abriu a porta do guarda roupa e tirou a mala de lá de dentro, jogando-a em cima da cama. Nem percebeu o quanto o rapaz entristeceu-se.

- Você não vai para o Alaska com a gente? - Mal conseguiu pronunciar a frase. Desviou os olhos da menina, mirando o corredor da casa.

- Não! - Ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio. Odiava ver aquele que mais amava aborrecido. Não era justo. Mas ela queria se sentir livre. - Mas não fica triste, eu prometo que quando voltarmos de nossas viagens, vamos fazer uma só nos dois, tá bom? - Anunciou, jogando algumas peças de roupa de qualquer jeito dentro da mala.

- Então nós vamos para uma ilha deserta. - Declarou, com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios. Sayumi, o encarou, confusa.

- Ilha deserta Ichiro? O que eu faria numa ilha deserta? O nome já diz tudo... deserta. - A menina deu de ombros.

- Você é tão inocente e doce. Eu gosto disso em você. Nosso pai a soube criar muito bem. Sorte do homem que terá você só para ele. Eu terei muita inveja dele. - Sayumi congelou com aquelas palavras, não, não podia ser o que ela estava pensando. Não da parte dele, ela era uma criança aos olhos dele, assim pensava.

- Porque Ichiro? - Seus olhos perambulavam dentro das orbitas, procurando por uma resposta.

- Porque eu queria você só para mim. Eu cansei de esconder o que eu sinto por você, minha princesinha. - Ele aproximou-se lentamente dela, rompendo qualquer distância. Passou uma das mãos pela nunca dela, sentindo a pele macia, sedosa, da menina em seus dedos. Sayumi fechou os olhos, um gemido abafado lhe escapou dos lábios entreabertos, parecia ter fogo em seu corpo, que lhe consumia das pontas dos pés até o alto da cabeça. Não, ela não podia deixar que ele continuasse

- Ichiro... - Pronunciar o nome dele, sentindo o toque do irmão em seu corpo, causou-lhe sensações nunca sentidas antes, choques, arrepios em todas as partes do corpo. - ... nós... nós somos irmãos. Isso é errado, não podemos ficar juntos. - Isso era tudo que ela mais queria, mas o medo não lhe permitia cometer uma loucura, uma insanidade. - Sem contar que você é mais velho que eu. Se o papai ouve você dizendo uma coisa dessas, ele te mata, e me manda para um convento. Você sabe como ele é rigoroso com certas coisas. Por isso que ele não me deixa namorar, ele morre de ciumes de mim.

- Velho Yumi? Eu só tenho 23 anos. E ele pode me matar, se quiser. Mas nem a morte pode nos separar. Sabe porque? - Ela não respondeu. Estava presa nos olhos azuis de Ichiro, parecia que estava enfeitiçada. O único som que se podia ouvir dela, eram as batidas de seu coração, que tinham se tornado audíveis demais. Era quase constrangedor. - Porque eu te amo, minha princesinha. E eu daria um jeito de voltar só para ficar com você. - Disse, acariciando o rosto da menina que fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque dele.

- Eu também te amo Ichiro. - Sim, ela o amava com todas as forças, sempre o amou. Mas não queria acreditar nesse sentimento que insistia em crescer mais e mais. Porém, tudo mudara, ele também sentia o mesmo por ela. Agora, mais do que nunca ela lutaria para vivê-lo. - Mas não fala em morte, eu não quero que você morra para poder ficar comigo. - Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, e deu um selinho no mais velho. - Esse vai ser o nosso segredo.

- Tá bom meu amor. - Concordou.

- A gente deixa a ilha deserta para uma outra vez. Que tal pedirmos para papai nos levar pra onde ele nasceu? - Ela morria de curiosidade em conhecer a terra natal do pai.

- Para o japão?

- É! Ele nunca fala nada. Nem sabemos se temos parentes lá.

- Yumi para! Se o papai te pega falando no lugar onde ele nasceu, você que vai levar uma bronca. - A menina encolheu os ombros. Ichiro tinha razão, seu pai odiava que falassem daquele lugar.

- Desculpa! - Ela abraçou o irmão. - Mas você não acha estranho ele nunca ter falado nada?

- Acho sim. Fora as outras coisas que dizem dele. Você ficou sabendo?

- É, eu ouvi alguma coisa dele ter poderes. Saiu até uma coluna no jornal.

- Sinistro. - Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, fitando um ponto qualquer do qualquer.

- Eu perguntei para mamãe, mas ela disse para mim esquecer tudo que eu ouvi. - Ela ainda mantinha o olhar fixo no nada. O que mais se ouvia eram coisas estranhas do seu pai.

- Bom, então vamos esquecer tudo isso. Eu só quero curtir minha irmãzinha mais um pouco já que ela vai ficar longe de mim. - Ela a apertou, num abraço de urso. Mas, Sayumi se desvencilhou do abraço dele, tinha algo para entregar-lhe, não podia esperar mais nenhum minuto.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você!

- Mas não é meu aniversário.

- Não precisa ser seu aniversario, para mim te dar um presente. - Ela rodeou a cama indo até o criado mudo do outro lado, e pegou uma caixinha azul enfeitada com uma fita prata. Entregou para o rapaz, que a abriu ansioso. Dentro havia duas correntinhas, ele as tirou, pendurando-as no ar.

- São lindas. Mas por que duas? - Perguntou intrigado. Sayumi sorriu.

- Eu estava passeando com a mamãe no shopping, e passei em frente a uma loja de joias japonesas e as vi. Ichiro, parece que até foi feito especialmente para nós dois, porque os nossos nomes já estavam gravados nela. A que tem o meu nome fica com você, e a que tem o seu fica comigo. Deixa eu por em você, senta na cama, se não eu não vou conseguir por, você é muito alto. - O rapaz sentou-se, e ela subiu em cima da cama, ficando de joelhos atrás dele, passou a correntinha pelo pescoço e a prendeu. - Pronto! - Saiu da cama, voltando a ficar na frente dele. - Você ficou lindo, mais do que já é. - Ela corou de leve, ao elogiar o irmão.

- Você me acha bonito?

- Acho! Não só eu, mas todas as garotas da minha escola te acham bonito. Agora põe a minha.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama, entre as pernas dele, ficando assim de costas para o mais velho. Ele puxou os celos dela para o lado, e colocou a correntinha nela. Não resistiu, estando tão perto dela, e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, fazendo a menina se arrepiar, ao sentir a boca dele tocar sua pele. Ele a abraçou forte, e Sayumi uniu suas mãos as dele.

- Você promete que nada vai nos separar minha princesinha? - Perguntou, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. Sua respiração roçava a pele dela, fazendo a mesma fechar os olhos com a sensação maravilhosa.

- P-prometo!

- Nem mesmo a morte? - Ele insistia nisso, deixando-a nervosa. Ela odiava falar em morte.

- Ichiro para de falar em morte, eu não gosto. Mas, nem mesmo ela, nada, e se ela vier nos separar, nos encontraremos em algum lugar de alguma forma. Porque eu te amo!

Ela virou o rosto encontrando com o olhar do mais velho. Aqueles olhos pareciam que iriam consumi-la. Como poderia sentir tal sentimento pelo próprio irmão? Não tinha explicação, e não seria ela que iria procurá-la. - Sayumi... - Seu hálito chocou-se contra o rosto dela, e todo seu corpo amoleceu-se.

A mão do mais velho contornou seu pescoço, trazendo-lhe para mais perto de seu rosto. Seus lábios se encostaram de leve. Aos poucos Sayumi sentiu a língua dele entrar em sua boca, e começar passear por dentro dela, em longas e deliciosas lambidas. Ela não sabia fazer aquilo muito bem. Somente copiou os movimentos do irmão, entrelaçando sua língua na dele. Gostava da sensação, era quente, molhado, nunca tinha beijado antes. Ela passou os braços, por trás da nuca dele, e segurou firme no cabelo do irmão... se pudesse passaria a vida toda ali. Ele pousou a mão no rosto dela, acariciando-a. - O que foi Yumi? - Perguntou, quando sentiu as lágrimas no rosto da mais nova. A menina desviou o olhar, também o amava, mas sabia que nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Não respondeu a pergunta do irmão, apenas voltou a beijá-lo com mais fervor, volúpia, emaranhando seus dedos nos fios do cabelo do mais velho, levando-o a loucura. A falta de ar foi a unica coisa que os fez se separar.

- Yumi... - Sussurrou, ofegante. A garota afundou o rosto a curvatura do pescoço dele, chorando incessantemente. - Não chora, meu amor. Vamos ficar juntos de alguma maneira. - Disse, enxugando as lágrimas da irmã. Mas Sayumi não tinha certeza disso. Seu coração doía só de pensar que nunca poderia viver esse amor. - Eu não sabia que sua boca era tão gostosa.

- I-Ichiro! - Foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer. Estava extasiada.

- Foi seu primeiro beijo minha princesinha? - Ele percebeu o quão desajeitada ela ficou.

- Ahãm! - Corou violentamente.

- Você gostou?

- Gostei!

- Que bom, eu fico feliz! Esse vei ser o nosso segredo, está bem? - Ela concordou, meneando a cabeça. - Agora eu vou para o meu quarto, tenho que terminar de arrumar umas coisas. - Ele levantou da cama indo em direção a porta. - Ah, obrigado pelo presente, nunca mais tirarei do pescoço. Eu te amo. - Sayumi sorriu sem jeito, enquanto via o irmão sair do quarto.

Se lançou na cama, desacreditando no que acabara de fazer. Tinha beijado seu irmão. O irmão. Como isso era errado. Mas tinha adorado. Se sentia nas nuvens, queria que aquela sensação de prazer nunca acabasse. Levantou-se, seus sentidos estavam bagunçados. Não podia perder tempo, tinha que continuar a arrumar sua mala. Essa seria a melhor viajem de sua vida.

- Posso entrar? - Uma voz familiar lhe despertou de seus sonhos acordada. Nem percebera a presença do amigo, que já tinha alguns minutinho que batia na porta.

- Brian! - Ela o abraçou. - Nossa eu ia te ligar, tenho uma ótima noticia. Você vai pirar.

- Fala logo porque eu já tô pi-ra-da!

- Meu pai deixou eu ir para Miami com você! - Brian pegou a menina nos braços e começou a roda-la no ar. Sayumi o abraçava forte.

- Ahhhhhh que máximo amiga! - Ele olhou para ela, fitando-a de dos pés a cabeça, e percebeu um certo brilhos nos olhos da menina. - Sayumi aconteceu alguma coisa? O seu olhar está diferente. - Sayumi engoliu em seco. Será que era tão obvio assim? Ela não podia dar bandeira.

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu só estou contente por que vou poder viajar com a minha melhor amiga.

- Aiii eu adoro quando você me chama de amiga. - O menino sentou-se na cama, ainda encarando os olhos brilhante dela.

- Porque?

- Assim você me mostra que não tem preconceito pelo que eu decidir ser.

- Preconceito jamais. Hoje eu aprendi que todas as formas de amar são válidas.

- Nossa, sábias palavras Yumi. Mas agora vamos arrumar sua mala.

- Eu já arrumei. - Ela apontou para a mala em cima da cama.

- Você chama isso de arrumação? Tem certeza? - Estava tudo jogado de qualquer jeito. - Estou te dizendo, aconteceu alguma coisa. Você não está bem.

- Eu Estou. Então me ajuda! - Não perderam mais tempo, logo foram guardando tudo que seria necessário para a viajem.

Algumas horas depois terminaram de arrumar. Sayumi não guardou muita coisa, o que faltasse iria comprar lá. Desceram para cozinha, para tomar um lanche. Depois foram para sala assistir um pouco de tevê, enquanto assistiam, conversaram sobre a viagem. Onde iriam primeiro, em que hotel ficariam, quais as prais que vistariam. Papo vai papo vem, acabaram nem vendo a hora passar. Sua mãe entrou na sala para avisar de que já era tarde.

- Filha, já está um pouco tarde, é melhor o Brian ir pra casa, sim? E eu e o seu pai vamos sair daqui a pouco. - Anunciou a mulher, com um olhar gentil.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou então! Yumi, até depois de amanhã.

- Até Brian! - Sayumi o acompanhou até a porta. Quando a fechou, olhou de cara feia para sua mãe. - A senhora poderia ter deixado ele ficar mais um pouco. - Resmungou.

- Vocês vão ter muito tempo para conversarem. Agora sobe para o seu quarto, e vá tomar um banho e arrumar-se para deitar.

- Mãe aonde vocês vão? A senhora viu que está chovendo? - Sayumi não gostava que seus pais saíssem em dias de chuva. Morria de medo de dormir sozinha.

- Minha princesinha o seu irmão vai ficar em casa hoje.

- Mas sempre a Rebecca vem para cá, dormir com ele.

- Eu falei com ele falar para ela que hoje não vai dar.

- Vocês vão demorar muito? - Perguntou, chorosa.

- Não vamos dormir em casa. Agora suba, seu banho já está preparado.

Sayumi subiu as escadas sem animo algum. Entrou no quarto cabisbaixa,e seguiu para o banheiro. A banheira já estava com aguá e espuma. Ela tomou um banho bem demorado. Terminou, saiu da banheira, pegou o roupão e o vestiu, enrolou uma toalha enrolada no cabelo e voltou para o quarto. Parou em frente ao guarda-roupa, indecisa com o que vestir. Queria ficar bela, pois hoje ficaria só ela e o irmão em casa. Olhou mais uma vez para todas as camisolas penduras, e decidiu vestir um de cetim de cor branca, que ficava um pouco acima dos joelhos. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a penteadeira. Penteou o cabelo, e colocou uma presilha de flor, no tom de branco e verde água. Sua mãe tinha deixado em cima da penteadeira, duas fitas de cetim no mesmo tom que a presilha.

- Você está linda minha flor. - A mãe a elogiou assim que entrou no quarto.

- Obrigada mamãe. A senhora coloca as fitas pra mim. - Agradeceu, entregando-lhe as fitas.

- Sim. - A mãe dela as colocou, um pouco acima dos cotovelos, entrelaçando-as, fazendo um pequeno laço no final. - Pronto minha princesinha.

- Mãe, porque eu tenho que me arrumar para dormir? - Perguntou, curiosa. Aquilo parecia não fazer muito sentido para a garota.

- Meu amor, não devemos nos arrumar somente para sair. - Dizia enquanto penteava as pontas do cabelo da filha. - Na hora de dormir, nós mulheres, devemos estar belas também. Isso faz com que nossos maridos nos desejem mais ainda.

- Mas eu não tenho marido. - Disse, levantando-se da cadeira e olhando para a mulher.

- Mas eu já estou te ensinando. Agora vá deitar que o seu pai está lá embaixo me esperando.

A menina deu um meio sorriso. Caminhou até a cama e deitou-se, a mãe a cobriu com o lindo lençol de seda florido.

- Mãe pega o usagui para mim?

- Você não larga mesmo esse coelhinho de pelúcia. - A mãe riu achando graça. Mesmo a menina já completado 15 anos insistia em dormir com a pelúcia.

- Foi o Ichiro que me deu! É o meu favorito! - E apertou o coelhinho contra o peito.

- Eu sei. Boa noite, minhas princesa. - A mulher deu-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça, e afagou o rosto de Sayumi.

- Boa noite mamãe.

A mãe dela saiu e encostou a porta do quarto. Já tinham se passado duas horas, e ela ainda estava acordado. Durante esse tempo a única coisa que fez foi ficar rolando na cama de um lado para o outro. Mal conseguiu fechar os olhos numa tentativa de pegar no sono. A chuva estava muito forte, o que não ajudava em nada. Desde pequena tinha medo, quando dava essas chuvas fortes. Por isso que não gostou quando a mãe disse que não ia dormir em casa.

Levantou-se agarrada com seu coelhinho, e foi até o quarto do irmão, a passas lentos, n~´ao queria acordá-li, se o mesmo já estivesse dormindo. A porta estava aberta, mas ele não estava na cama. Ela foi andando bem devagar, e o viu na sacada, estava falando com alguém no celular, não tinha dúvida de que fosse a namorado do mais velho. O que lhe deixou bastante irritada. Mas ela não quis saber, ficou parada na entrada da sacada, surpreendeu-se por ele não a ter percebido entrar. O rapaz estava com uma calça de moletom preta, e sem camisa, as costas largas e bem definidas, fizeram Sayumi imaginar tocando-as. Ficou observando-o, quão belo ele era. Tinha um corpo de tirar o folego de qualquer mulher.

- Eu já falei, não vai dar para você vir hoje... porque meus pais saíram, e eu vou ter que ficar cuidando da minha irmã... - Ela gostou de ouvir o que ele disse, "Ele vai cuidar de mim.", pensou. - ... Rebecca ela acabou de fazer 15 anos, é uma menina, eu não sei porque você sente ciumes dela... é claro que eu a amo, ela é minha irmã... você precisa se internar... - Sayumi ficou assustada ao ouvir que a namorada do irmão desconfiava de alguma coisa. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ninguém podia se quer imaginar que eles tivessem uma ligação que não passasse de amor de irmãos. - ... eu vou desligar... tchau. - Ele desligou o celular furioso e bufando. Virou-se para voltar para cama, mas deu de cara com a pequena Sayumi atrás dele. - Sa-Sa-yumi? - Gaguejou, ao vê-la tão bela e... atraente. O rapaz passou as mãos pelos cabelos, respirando fundo, pensando no que dizer, porém Sayumi tomou a palavra primeiro.

- Me desculpe... entrar no seu quarto sem... bater na porta. Eu não te vi deitado, aí ouvi você falando no celular. Eu não quis te atrapalhar. - Ela corou pelo jeito como ele a olhava, deu as costas para ele, estava prestes a sair do quarto, quando ele a chamou.

- Yumi... - Ele parou no mesmo instante, voltando a olhar para ele. - Você nunca me atrapalha, princesinha. - Ele deu um sorriso torto para ela. - Nossa, você está ainda mais linda.

- Obrigada Ichiro. - Ela mordeu o lábio, feliz com o elogio do irmão. Mas algo estava a incomodando, o fato de não saber se Rebecca viria hoje. Ela estava num dilema, se perguntava ou não. Não queria ser intrometida, afinal, o que ela tinha a ver com aquilo. - Ichiro... - Fez uma pausa. Ele a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida. - É... a Rebecca vai vir hoje?

- Não. - Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Parecia que ela tinha jantado borboletas, pois seu estômago estava numa agitação só. - Hoje eu sou só seu.

Ele caminhou até ela, sustentando seu olhar. Entrelaçou os braços na cintura da mais nova e a beijou, luxuriosamente. Ela soltou o coelhinho, que caiu no chão sem fazer nenhum barulho, e lançou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Sabia que era um beijo proibido, só que não podia resistir, era incapaz de resistir, não havia forças nela para isso. Quanto mais ele a beijava, mais ela queria. Suas mãos dançavam no cabelo dele, fazendo com que gemidos baixos escapassem entre o beijo. Ichiro passou o braço por baixo das pernas dela, pegando-a de surpresa no colo, e a levou até a cama, deitando-a.

O coração dela acelerou, a respiração ficou fora de ritmo, ela se arrepiou quando ele começou a passear com a mão pelo seu corpo. Para acalma-la e distraí-la ele voltou a beija-la, dessa vez mais lentamente. Seus dedos deslizavam pela coxa dela, indo em direção a calcinha. Passou a ponta do dedo na feminilidade dela, ainda por cima do tecido.

- Ichiro! - A menina fechou as penas, assustada, impedindo que o irmão continuasse. - Não pode colocar a mão aí. - Sua voz saiu fina e estridente. O mais velho percebeu que teria que ter mais cuidado, pois a menina ainda ainda era virgem e era a primeira vez que era tocada tão... intimamente.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. - Ele sorriu gentilmente, acariciando a parte interna da coxa dela. Sayumi mal conseguia se concentrar nas palavras do irmão. - Você quer sentir prazer? - Perguntou bem baixinho próximo ao ouvido dela. A mais nova engoliu seco. Mas era o que ela queria. Apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmando. - Então feche os olhos e relaxa. - Sussurrou.

Ela obedeceu. A mão de Ichiro escorregou entre as penas dela... puxou a calcinha de lado, e começou a estimular o clitóris dela, levemente. Não existia sensação melhor que aquela. A menina gemia baixinho, com vergonha das reações que o corpo estava tendo. Era tudo muito novo... e tudo mudava por ser seu irmão ali, lhe dando prazer. A sensação de perigo pairando no ar era quase palpável.

- I-chi-ro... é gostoso... - Ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

- E assim? - Perguntou, quando penetrou-lhe dois dedos.

- Ainn... - Gemeu. - Doí um p-pouco... mas não tira... é gostoso. - Ela se remexia nos dedos dele. - Ichiro... a gente vai ... é... - Ela ficou corada só de pensar.

- Você quer saber se a gente vai transar?

- É!

- Bem que eu queria minha princesinha. Mas, eu não posso. Pelo menos não agora. Você é muito novinha, e se a mamãe ou o papai descobre que você não é mais virgem, eu nem sei o que eles podem fazer. Por enquanto, eu só posso te dar prazer assim, te tocando com as mãos ou com a boca.

- Com a b-b-boca? - Gaguejou. Ele ia fazer sexo oral com ela? Sayumi quase enlouqueceu só de pensar a boca do mais velho em sua intimidade. Não era certo. Nada daquilo era certo. Aonde estava suas forças para dizer que tudo que estava acontecendo, não podia acontecer? Toda sua força tinha desaparecido, na verdade ela não tivera força desde do inicio.

- Eu vou te mostrar. - Ichiro tirou a única peça que lhe permitia um contato mais intimo com Sayumi, a calcinha, e abriu as pernas dela devagar, contemplando toda sua região intima. Sayumi podia suas bochechas pegando fogo, de tão envergonhada que estava. - Você ainda é tão menina Sayumi. - Ela apertou o lençol da cama, quando ele passou a língua por toda a extensão de sua intimidade. Seus movimentos com a língua eram rápidos, e isso fazia com que ela gemesse alto, segurando nos fios do cabelo dele, forçando-o contra sua vagina. Ichiro se lambuza chupando a mais nova, deixando-a louca de tesão.

- Ichiro... Ohh... - Sua respiração estava frenética. Não conseguiria aguentar mais. Era inexperiente em sexo. Sentia que o orgasmo estava chegando. Arqueou o quadril e seu gemido saiu alto. - Ichiro! Ichiro! Eu estou sentindo alguma coisa escorrer nas minhas pernas.

- Calma, você gozou. Para ser mais fácil de você entender, é o que acontece, quando chegamos ao prazer máximo. - Explicou.

- Ah... isso é muito bom. - Sentia seu corpo todo mole, mal conseguia se mexer. - Sabia que sua boca tá toda molhada?

- Sabia. - O rapaz sorriu maliciosamente, apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo da manina. - E você sabe o que eu vou fazer agora?

- Não! - E sem avisar ele a beijou, melando-a com seu próprio gozo.

- Ichiro! - A menina empurrando-o, passando a mão na boca. - Isso tem um gosto estranho.

- Eu gosto. Seu gosto é uma delicia. Yumi, você quer tomar banho comigo?

- Que nem quando eu era criança?

- É. Mas agora é diferente, você cresceu, não é mais uma criança. Por mais que tenha a inocência de uma.

- Eu Quero! Mas eu não sou mais inocente. - Disse saindo da cama.

Foram para o banheiro. Ela foi a primeira a tirar a roupa, Ichiro ficou boquiaberto, ao ver o corpo da irmã. Era lindo, os seios não eram tão grandes, mas era proporcional ao pequeno corpo dela. Ele também tirou. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do membro dele que estava ereto.

- Desculpa princesinha, mais a culpa é sua.

- Minha?! - Ela olhou para ele assustada. - Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Calma! Ele fica assim porque eu tô excitado de te ver nua.

- Ele é grande.

- Você quer senti-lo?

- Como?!

- Vira de costas! - Ela virou, ele abaixou um pouco o corpo dela e começou a roçar seu membro na intimidade dela. Ele queria penetrá-la, saber o quão quente ela era por dentro. Só que não podia. - Yumi, é melhor a gente parar!

- Porque?

- Porque se não eu vou acabar fazendo besteira.

- Mas a gente já está fazendo. E eu quero que você tire minha virgindade. - Disse, abraçando-o.

- Eu também quero meu amor. Mas eu não posso fazer isso agora. - Ichiro segurou o rosto da irmão entre as mãos, olhando em seus olhos azuis da mesma cor que os seus. Os dois pareciam esquecer do mundo quando cruzavam os olhares. Sayumi podia jurar que ele podia hipnotizá-la. - Você pode esperar? - Pediu.

- Posso. Por você, eu espero o tempo que for preciso.

- Yumi, você não sente vergonha de falar e fazer isso comigo? Eu sendo seu irmão?

- É por isso mesmo você é meu irmão. Eu não sinto vergonha.

- Você é incrível.

- Você é incrível! E eu te amo! - Declarou-se mais uma vez. Ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um selinho no mais velho. - Agora vamos tomar banho logo, que eu já estou ficando com sono. Eu nunca fiquei acordada até tão tarde.

Ela o puxou para dentro do box, e ligou o chuveiro. Eles tomaram banho, e aproveitaram para ficarem abraçados, enquanto a água quente caia em seus corpos. Ficaram longos minutos assim. Saíram e se vestiram. Ela vestiu-se do mesmo jeito que estava quando sua mãe saiu, para não levantar suspeitas. Descobrirem o que aconteceu naquele quarto estava fora de cogitação. Seus pais os matariam. Sem domarem mais, os dois se deitaram juntinhos. Ela nem sentiu falta do coelhinho, que ainda permanecia no chão, abandonado.

- Yumi, eu te amo!

- Eu também. Mas como pode você me amar assim? Um amor que não é de irmão?

-****_Eu te amo como irmã. Mas também te amo como mulher, sinto desejo por você. Eu não sei como. Só sei que te amo. Não sei descrever, não sei dizer... O que me provoca e me faz sentir esse amor... Sei apenas que não quero te perder... Sei apenas que só quero te fazer sorrir... Quero beijar teus lábios num eterno beijo... Quero sentir teu corpo em pleno desejo... Quero amar-te a cada dia como se fosse o fim... Quero o teu calor puxando-te para junto de mim... Amo o teu doce e meigo olhar... Amo teu toque em minha pele... Amo saborear tua boca deliciosa... Amo... simplesmente Amo te Amar!_

_"Desejo meu coração no teu gravado... Desejo teu perfume no meu corpo quente... Desejo teu corpo que ansioso não mente... Desejo teu desejar, tua loucura, teu pecado... Venero tudo o que faz o teu mundo... Venero teu sonho, tua paixão... Venero teu ser, tua voz, teu olhar profundo... Venero a tua essência, tua pele, minha tentação..."_

_"Sou louco por ti... Sou louco porque não sei viver sem ti... Sou louco porque me enlouqueces sem te ter... Sou louco porque te quero sempre comigo... Será pouco para descrever o que sinto por você? Eu sei que é! Mas eu bem disse que não sabia descrever... No entanto uma coisa é certa... Mesmo que eu soubesse, nenhum poema deste mundo por mais belo e maravilhoso que fosse poderia alguma vez descrever o meu amor! Minha Princesinha, és a minha inspiração!"_

Ao terminar de recitar o belo poema, os dois estavam chorando. Sayumi sentiu um aperto no coração, que jamais sentira alguma vez em sua vida. Não sabia o que era, só sabia que estava com medo. Muito medo. Abraçou mais forte Ichiro, que a retribuiu, com um beijo na testa.

- Ichiro é lindo! Mas eu estou com medo!

- Porquê?

- Eu tenho medo que alguma coisa venha nos separar.

- Nada vai nos separar. Eu prometo.

- Quando você chegar de viagem nós vamos embora. Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre.

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

- É Ichiro. Você também quer?

- É tudo que eu mais quero, meu amor. Passar a eternidade ao teu lado.

- Então tá! Quando voltarmos, vamos embora para uma ilha deserta, tá bom?

- Vamos sim minha doce e inocente princesinha. Vamos passar a eternidade juntos.

Os dois dormiram ali abraçados. Se amavam mais que tudo na vida. Mas o destino tinha preparado para cada um deles... caminhos completamente diferentes.


	2. Chapter 2

_- É tudo que eu mais quero, meu amor. Passar a eternidade ao teu lado._

_- Então tá! Quando voltarmos, vamos embora para uma ilha deserta, tá bom?_

_- Vamos sim minha doce e inocente princesinha. Vamos passar a eternidade juntos._

_Os dois dormiram ali abraçados. Se amavam mais que tudo na vida. Mas o destino tinha preparado para cada um deles... caminhos completamente diferentes._

_*****S2*****_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Despedida**_

Já passavam das oito horas da manhã, quando os pais de Ichiro e Sayumi chegaram. A primeira coisa que a mulher fez quando adentrou a casa, foi ir até o quarta da filha para ver se a mesma estava bem, pois sabia muito bem do medo da menina. Só que ao abrir a porta do quarto não a encontrou na cama dormindo. Com certeza ela estava com o irmão. Foi ao quarto do jovem, abriu a porta, e os dois ainda estavam lá, dormindo. Entrou, e caminhou até a cama, abaixou-se ao lado do filho e o chamou. - Ichiro. - O rapaz se revirou na cama, e olhou para ele, com os olhos entreabertos.

- Mãe? - Passou as mãos nos olhos, sentando-se na cama.

- Sou eu meu amor. Desculpe te acordar, só queria te avisar que já chegamos. - Explicou, acariciando o cabelo do filho. - Não precisa se levantar pode voltar a dormir.

- Tá bom! - Ichiro obedeceu, caiu na cama, e puxou o edredão, cobrindo-se por inteiro. A mulher olhou para seus dois filhos, deitados naquela cama, com um sorriso nos lábios finos e delicados. Pensando que tudo tudo aquilo, tudo que tinha ao seu redor, foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu.

Assim que a ela saiu do quarto, Ichiro ergueu o pescoço, dando uma olhadela para a porta, que já estava fechada. Não perdeu tempo, puxou Sayumi para seu peito e a abraçou cheio de amor. _"Eu queria poder me unir a você minha princesinha para sermos um só. Não se preocupe, vamos ficar juntos de algum jeito. Eu sei que vamos"_. Continuou perdido em seus pensamentos, imaginando mil e uma formas de poder tê-la para sempre ao seu lado, enquanto acariciava o longo cabelo da menina. Mas foi interrompido pelo toque do celular.

- Droga, quem será? - Resmungou baixinho, enquanto esticava o braço e pegava o celular em cima da mesinha, ao lado da cama. Nem se deu o trabalho de olhar o visor do aparelho, já sabia muito bem quem era.

_**Ligação On**_  
- Alô? - Sua voz saiu áspera, demostrando realmente que odiara a ligação, ainda mais aquela hora da manhã.

- _Ichiro, é a Becca, eu estou indo aí. _- Disse, tentando demonstrar o quanto estava feliz por ele ter atendido o telefonema.

- Rebecca, agora não! É cedo demais. Eu mal acordei. - Chiou, mal humorado.

- _Só que eu estou com saudades_. - A menina fez bico do outro lado da linha.

- Eu vou levantar, me trocar, tomar café, quando eu terminar de fazer tudo, eu te ligo avisando! Aí você vem.

_- Tá bom! É para ligar!_

- Eu vou ligar! Tchau! - Despediu-se sem ânimo algum.

_- Tchauzinho meu amor._  
_**Ligação Off**_

- Nossa, que garota chata. - Resmungou, jogando o celular no chão, fazendo que o mesmo se espatifasse. Sayumi acabou acordando por causa do barulho.

- O que foi isso,Ichiro? - Perguntou, levantando-se, assustada.

- Me desculpe, Yumi! Só um telefonema indesejável! - Explicou.

- Não tem importância! - Sorriu, e afagou o rosto do mais velho. - Será que a mamãe já chegou?

- Chegou sim. Ela está lá no quarto dela. - Os dois ficaram se olhando por um momento, como se cada um quisesse adivinhar o que o outro estava pensando. - Ah, eu já estava esquecendo _"Bom Dia",_ minha princesinha! - Ele a puxou, sentando-a em suas pernas.

- Bom dia, Ichiro! - Ousada, Sayumi o beijou, da forma mais apaixonante que podia existir. Por um momento, até esqueceu-se aonde estava, e que seus pais estavam no quarto, não muito longe dali, e que a qualquer momento poderiam entrar e ver os dois juntos, literalmente. Porém, ela não queria pensar em nada, só queria sentir os lábios do mais velho nos seus, amando-a, da forma mais pecadora que podia.

As mãos de Ichiro desceram até a cintura da mais nova, pressionando-a contra seu corpo nu, arrancando gemidos involuntários da menor. Sayumi, por sua vez, cravou as unhas no pescoço do irmão, arfando, com os toques proibidos dele. Ichiro afastou-a de seu corpo, apenas por alguns segundos, para deitá-la na cama, ficando por cima dela. Seus olhos azuis penetraram os da menina. Sayumi corou com a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Não tem coisa melhor que acordar ganhando um beijo seu, meu amor! - Sayumi sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior, feliz com o comentário do irmão. Só que a mais nova percebeu um leve misto de tristeza em seu olhar. Também, não era para menos, agora que os dois sabiam do sentimento um do outro, teriam que se distanciar. Ichiro respirou fundo, levantou, sentou-se na beira da cama, pousando as mãos nas pernas e olhando fixo para o chão, seus pensamentos distantes. A pequena Sayumi o olhou, sem entender a reação do irmão, saiu da cama e parou na frente dele sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas o tocou na face, e o encarou, esperando uma explicação. Logo ele começou a falar. - Sua viagem é amanhã, Yumi. Só nos veremos no final de agosto. - Ele riu sem humor. - É difícil me acostumar com a ideia de não te ter perto de mim. - Ele a abraçou pela cintura, encostando a cabeça na barriga dela. Por sua vez, Sayumi lançou os braços em volta do pescoço do irmão.

- São só dois meses Ichiro. Passa rápido, você vai ver. Logo estaremos juntos, e dessa vez, vai ser para sempre. Eu sei que vai! - Disse, na tentativa de animar o mais velho.

- Mas em dois meses muita coisa pode acontecer! - Nisso ele tinha razão.

- Como o que?! - Perguntou curiosa. Para ela, dois meses era pouquíssimo tempo para haver alguma mudança em sua vida.

- Você pode acabar se apaixonando por outra pessoa! - Confessou, sentindo a garganta arder, por causa da vontade de chorar que estava chegando.

- Eu nunca vou me apaixonar por outra pessoa! - Bradou, os olhos arregalados de espanto, pelo irmão pensar isso. Para ela era um absurdo. Jamais se apaixonaria por outra pessoa, tinha esperado muito tempo para ouvir as palavras de amor da boca do mais velho. Ela não estragaria esse momento. - Eu só amo você. Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou amar somente você!

- Yumi, você promete que mesmo estando longe, vai pensar em mim?

- Eu prometo! EU só penso em você... todos os dias!

- Você me ama de verdade?

- Com todas as minhas forças! - Só agora o mais levantou a cabeça, olhando para Sayumi com seu rosto coberto pelas lágrimas que lhe escapavam. - Ichiro não chora! Eu sempre estarei aqui com você! Não se preocupe! - Sayumi odiava ver qualquer pessoa que amasse sofrendo, principalmente seu irmão, que ela sempre amou mais que a própria vida.

- Eu só quero ter certeza disso.

- Pode ter certeza, meu amor! E não é de agora! Eu te amo desde sempre. Eu só não queria acreditar, porque eu sabia que era... era não... que é errado. E também eu via você tão feliz ao lado da Rebecca... - Ela fez uma pausa e continuou. - Os dias foram passando, então eu decidi esquecer! Você é meu irmão, achei que nunca olharia para mim com outros olhos. Mas ontem quando... quando você disse que não podia mais esconder o que sentia por mim, eu tive a certeza que o amor que eu sentia, que eu sinto, ainda estava vivo dentro de mim. Mas só tem uma coisa que nos impede de ficar juntos... - Ela fechou os olhos, pensou e falou. - ... uma não, várias!

Ichiro sabia o que eram essas várias coisas que os impediam de ficar juntos. Família, namorada, sociedade... não era permitido irmãos se relacionarem. Eles estavam bem encrencados. Mas nada disso importava, nada iria impedir que eles vivessem esse amor. Eles lutariam para ficarem juntos, passariam por cima de qualquer coisa, e de quem fosse, para serem felizes.

- Eu sei! Eu vou terminar com ela, hoje. - O rapaz passou as mãos no cabelo, jogando-os para trás, limpou as lágrimas, e sorriu. Queria passar confiança para sua pequena, de que tudo daria certo.

- Ai meu Deus Ichiro, ela vai ficar louca! Vai colocar a culpa em mim, com certeza! Eu não quero nem estar perto. Eu sei que ela não gosta de mim, sempre me olha com ar de desprezo. - Confessou, Sayumi, um pouco triste.

- Você quer saber o motivo, princesa, do por que ela te trata assim?!

- Se você souber, por favor, me conte! - Sayumi, o olhou, esperando pela resposta.

- Eu sei muito bem! - Sayumi se sentou ao lado dele na cama. - Uma noite, ela veio dormir aqui em casa, e quando estávamos... transando... eu acabei chamando o seu nome. Imaginei que estava fazendo amor com você. - Ele disse na maior tranqüilidade. A mais nova o encarou, dessa vez, boquiaberta. Esse era motivo de sobra para se odiar alguém.

- E você diz isso na maior tranqüilidade! - Disse, dando um tapa no braço do irmão. Podia sentir seu rosto pegado fogo de tanta vergonha. - Eu não deixo de dar razão para ela Ichiro! Eu no lugar dela também não ia gostar! Ainda mais se meu namorado chamasse pelo nome da irmã dele. - Ela abaixou a cabeça balançando negativamente. No fundo achava graça naquilo. Pagaria qualquer valor para ver a cara da Rebecca no dia do acontecido. Não se conteve e soltou um risinho de satisfação. Então era ela, que habitava a cabeça do irmão no momento do sexo com a namorada. Porém, ela desejava que fosse ela, que estivesse lá no momento, tocando-o, beijando, sentindo-o entrar e sair de dentro dela.

- Que foi?! - Ichiro perguntou, olhando-a de soslaio. Curioso com a expressão no rosto da menor. Sayumi balançou a cabeça, dispersando os pensamentos pecaminosos que lhe invadiam a mente. Ela pensou um minutinho e falou:

- É tão estranho nós dois! Isso é errado! Completamente errado! - Suspirou, olhando para o irmão com aqueles enormes orbers azuis. Ichiro ficava encantado com a inocência no olhar dela. Seu amor crescia ainda mais por ela.

- Não me importa se é errado! Errado seria se deixássemos de viver esse amor! Com certeza nos arrependeríamos algum dia. - Seus dedos deslizavam pela coxa da menina, causando-lhe pequenos choques.

- Você tem razão! - Concordou, levantando-se. - Vem, vamos comer. - Puxou o irmão pelo braço tirando-o da cama. - Mas antes você vai por uma blusa, se você descer desse jeito, a Rose, coitada, vai ter um treco.

- Porque?! - Perguntou, confuso.

- Você quer saber porque?! Eu te respondo... por que você é gostoso demais. - Ela parou um momento, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de falar. Quando foi que começou ficar tão ousada.

- Eu sou gostoso?! - Perguntou, todo convencido. Ela só balançou a cabeça, afirmando. Ele a pegou no colo, e ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele. Se olharam por um longo momento, parecendo querer decifrar o que cada um estava pensando. Ela sorriu pra ele. - Seu sorriso é lindo, sabia? Guarde ele só para mim. Que eu te dou o universo em meu olhar. - Chegou perto do ouvido da menina, e mordeu a ponta da orelha dela de leve, fazendo a pequena Sayumi se arrepiar. Continuou. - Se sentir na pele um arrepio... são meus dedos te tocando para te contar que eu amo o seu jeito... amo esse sorriso estampado na sua boca... te amo sem medida... Quero que saiba que o meu amor foi feito somente para você.

- Você me diz palavras tão lindas. Eu te amo tanto! Tanto! - Suspirou, seu amor por ele era tão grande, que podia senti-lo correr por suas veias. Não conseguiu se segurar, e começou a chorar desesperadamente. - Mas você sabe... que o papai e a mamãe... nunca vão admitir isso. Eu não devia ter me apaixonado por você e nem você por mim. - As palavras saiam entrecortadas, por causa do soluço. A pequena afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, molhando-o com suas as lágrimas.

- Shhh... Não fala assim, princesa! Ninguém irá nos impedir de amar um ao outro. Nosso amor é puro.

- Ichiro isso é tão frustrante, eu queria poder te amar livremente. Sem ter medo de ficar com você. Até quando vai ser assim? Essas lágrimas que eu choro não são de felicidade, são de tristeza, por que eu quero achar uma solução, uma resposta, para nós dois, mas eu não encontro.

- O nosso amor já basta! Ele é a resposta! Eu sei que vai ser difícil para as outras pessoas entenderem. Mas nossos corações já aceitaram esse amor. Não podemos fazer nada, a não ser vivê-lo intensamente.

- Você é o meu segredo irmão. E por enquanto eu acho que ninguém precisa saber. Mas quando chegar a hora de assumirmos para todos, eu prometo que enfrentarei o céu e a terra, sem medo algum, para ficar ao seu lado, eternamente.

- Eternamente meu amor!

_*****S2*****_

A noite tinha chegado e os pais de Sayumi tinham saído, mais uma vez. Ela estava deitada em sua cama, abraçada com o coelhinho. Não conseguia dormir, não por causa da chuva, por que essa noite não estava chovendo, muito pelo contrário, o céu estava lindo, as estrelas brilhavam e a lua parecia dar muito mais brilho a elas.

O sono não vinha por conta da frase que não saia da sua cabeça,_"Aquela vadiazinha conseguiu o que queria!"_. Nunca tinha dado motivos para alguém chamá-la assim. E uma qualquer que não sabia dá onde tinha saído, teve a ousadia de xingá-la nesse grau. Por mais que fosse calma, Sayumi sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço dela e descontar toda a raiva que sentia, todas as vezes que à via agarrada com seu irmão.

Foi assim que Rebecca, a namorado de Ichiro referiu-se a ela, na conversa que eles tiveram mais cedo. Na verdade foi uma briga daquelas, e óbvio que ela acabou escutando tudo. Por conta disso, ficou trancada a tarde toda no quarto, sem querer ver ninguém. Estava triste, não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas também não podia negar a felicidade que lhe invadia o peito, por saber que Ichiro, seria só dela agora. Já que ele era só dela, iria dormir com ele todas as noites. Saiu da cama, abriu a porta e foi ao quarto do irmão, só que a porta estava fechada.

Talvez não quisesse ser incomodado, pois a outra, tinha lhe tirado a paz, hoje. Então Sayumi, deu meio volta, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Porém, quando estava prestes a adentra-lo, ouviu um barulho vindo do andar debaixo da casa. Assustada, ficou indecisa entre ir até e voltar para seu porto seguro. Olhou mais uma vez em direção ao quarto do irmão, olhou o seu e a escada.

Dane-se, desceu a escada devagar, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, andando nas pontas dos pés, no que era muito boa, aliás Passou pela sala, não tinha ninguém. Foi ao escritório do seu pai, também estava vazio, salão de jogos, biblioteca, e todos os outros cômodos da parte de baixo e nada. Só faltava a cozinha, foi até lá, e se deparou com ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Ichiro, ajoelhado no chão da cozinha, catando salgadinho.

- O que aconteceu Ichiro? - Perguntou, chegando mais perto.

- Yumi! - Olhou rapidamente para ela, mas teve que voltar o olhar novamente, e fez isso quase babando. - Princesinha... - A mais nova estava com uma camisola rosa bem curta, e seu cabelo estava solto, todo jogado para o lado. - É que... bem... - Passou a língua nos lábios ressecados e tentou voltar a falar. - Eu... me deu vontade de comer salgadinho.

- E o chão também ficou?! - Perguntou, tirando uma com a cara do mais velho.

- Não sua bobinha! Bati a mão sem querer no pote e ele foi para chão! - Continuava a catar os salgadinhos, porém sem tirar os olhos do corpo da mais nova.

- Você é um desastre mesmo na cozinha! - Zombou de Ichiro, pegando uma maçã da cesta de frutas e dando uma mordida.

- Para de ficar falando e vem me ajudar. - Pediu.

- Eu não. Foi você quem derrubou. - Deu de ombros e continuou a saborear a fruta.

- Yumi para de ser ruim, e me ajuda logo. - Pediu, a voz saiu um pouco mais rude.

- Por que você não pega o aspirador de pó! Não é mais fácil? - Retrucou.

- Seria, se eu soubesse aonde está!

- É, eu também não sei! Só a Rose sabe onde fica essas coisas. - Jogou a maça no lixo, e virou-se dando costas para o mais velho e saiu andando.

- Ei, aonde você vai? - Ichiro gritou, levantando-se e indo atrás dela.

- Vou para meu quarto dormir. Já é tarde! - Respondeu sem para de subir a escada e sem olhar para ele.

- Espera Sayumi! O que deu em você?! Porque tá me tratando assim?! - Ela não respondeu, continuou ignorando-o. Ichiro não estava entendo nada. Sua irmã nunca foi de tratá-lo com desprezo. - Espera! - Alcançando-a, segurou-a pelo braço, parando em frente do quarto dela. Sayumi não o olhou nos olhos, virou o rosto, e seus olhos miraram o chão. - Olha para mim, Sayumi? - Mas a menina não reagiu. - Eu terminei com ela. - Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. - Então por que você está desse jeito?

- Imagine como foi para mim, ser xingada de _"vadiazinha"_. - Ichiro nunca tinha visto Sayumi com um olhar tão duro. Agora sim ela estava parecendo com o pai. Todos diziam que a menina era a cara da mãe.

- Não faz esse olhar, eu não gosto. Fica parecendo o papai. - Ela era bela demais, para ter uma expressão tão furiosa no rosto. - Você não é isso, meu amor! Nunca vai ser!

- Não Ichiro, talvez eu seja! O fato de eu ter me apaixonado pelo meu próprio irmão, me dá esse titulo, e muitos outros.

- Para com isso Sayumi! - Agora estavam os dois furiosos, mas, diferente dela, ele já era a cara do pai. Mas a raiva nada tinha a ver com xingamentos. Era frustante, amar e não poder viver, esse amor. Ichiro não via as coisas dessa maneira. Ele via esse amor, como um amor puro. - Esqueceu que eu também me apaixonei por você! Então somos dois vadios!

Sayumi nunca imaginou o irmão dizendo algo assim. Não deu outra, ela começou a rir. - Só você para me fazer rir numa situação dessas. - Respirou fundo. - Eu vou sentir a sua falta quando estiver lá em Miami.

- Eu mais ainda! Então, dorme comigo hoje? Passa essas ultimas horas comigo! A gente só vai poder dormir coladinho de novo, quando voltarmos de viajem. Vai Yumi, dorme comigo? - Implorou. - Ela balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim. Ichiro a pegou pela mão, e a levou para o quarto dele. Seguiram até a sacada, para aproveitar a noite, que estava belíssima. - Yumi, vamos ser felizes... eu sei que vamos. - Ele a abraçou por trás, colando firmemente, as costas dela em seu peito. Essa seria uma noite que ele não a largaria, por nada. Ficaram , horas ali fora, contemplando o céu estrelado.

- Eu nunca vi uma noite tão linda como essa aqui. - Comentou Sayumi.  
- Os anjos devem ter montado esse cenário para a nossa despedida. - O coração da mais nova se apertou. Despedida, pensou, ela não queria se despedir, não mais. Ela não queria pensar em viajem essa noite. Ela só queria que essas ultimas horas durassem uma eternidade. - Olha Yumi, está vendo aquela estrela, aquela que brilha mais forte? - Ele apontou para a estrela que estava parada bem em frente a janela. Sayumi assentiu. - Ela vai ser a nossa estrela. Quando você sentir minha falta... é só olhar para ela, e saberá que não está sozinha.

- Ela é linda Ichiro. - Sayumi escancarou um sorriso lindo. Desses que ela só entregava para ele.

- Como você! - Ela virou-se para o irmão, e o abraçou. Suas pequenas mãos, acariciavam as costas dele, levemente. Ichiro fechou os olhos, apreciando os toques da menor.

- Ichiro... - Ela o chamou.

- Sim...

- Eu quero sentir aquele mesmo prazer de ontem. - Pediu. Sem dizer uma só palavra, o rapaz levou as mãos até as alças da camisola de Sayumi, abaixando-as. A peça caiu, deslizando sobre o corpo da menina, ficando somente com uma pequena calcinha de renda branca, sob a luz do luar. Ichiro a contemplou por um momento, fascinado com a beleza da irmã, por um momento desejou que a mesma não tivesse nenhum tipo de parentesco com ele, assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis. - Eu quero ser sua Ichiro... - O mais velho a pegou no colo, e beijando-a, caminhou até a cama, deitando-a, ficando por cima dela. Num gesto carinhoso, ele beija a ponta do nariz dela, e olhando profundamente dentro de seus olhos, declara-se. - Eu vou te amar por toda a vida. - Ela não fala, mais o olhar que ela laça-o, já diz tudo.

Sem perder tempo, Ichiro a toma os lábios, beijando-a voluptuosamente, mordendo e puxando-os. Suas mãos percorrem o corpo da menor, buscando explorar cada centímetro. Chegando onde mais queria, a calcinha, ele a tira lentamente. Sayumi o ajuda, levantando as pernas. Ele para de beijá-la os lábios, agora, indo em direção aos seios, lambendo e mordiscando o mamilo rosado e excitado. Sayumi geme, ao sentir os lábios quentes e molhados do mais velho tocando-lhe tão pecaminosamente.

Mas logo ele para, deixando que suas mãos cuidem dos pequenos seios da irmã, e segue em direção ao lugar proibido. Ichiro beija a virilha de Sayumi, percorrendo com a língua a parte interna da coxa, provocando-a, antes de tocar-lhe a vagina. - Ichiro, não judia.

- Então pede, pede o que você quer... - Ele sussurra para a menor.

- Me chupa, Ichi... me deixa toda molhada... - O mais velho fica enlouquecido, e em segundos sua boca toca a intimidade lisa e encharcada de Sayumi. - Ohhh... - geme, remexendo-se na boca dele, sentindo a língua dele invadir-lhe sua feminilidade cada vez mais rápido. Sayumi entrelaça os dedos no cabelo do irmão, forçando o rosto dele ainda mais contra a vagina. Ele a estimula com agilidade, lambendo-a rapidamente, brincando com o clitóris da menor. - Eu não vou aguentar, Ichi... - Ela contrai a intimidade, sentindo que o orgasmo está se aproximando. Fecha os olhos, e minutos depois, sente o líquido quente, escorrer-lhe pelas pernas.

Mas ela quer mais, não está satisfeita só com isso. Ela encara Ichiro, maliciosamente, e ficando de joelhos, engatinha até o mais velho, que a olha assustado. As mãos pequenas de Sayumi, vão em direção a calça dele, ela a puxa, deixando a mostra a masculinidade dura e pulsante de Ichiro. Ousada, ela morde o lábio, e senta no colo do irmão de pernas abertas, roçando a vagina completamente melada no membro dele. Ichiro fica louco, beija e morde o pescoço da menina, enquanto ela fricciona-se contra ele. - Eu quero, Ichiro... Eu quero senti-lo duro e pulsante dentro de mim. Me invade, me faça sua. Eu preciso... eu preciso de você... para sempre. - Ichiro aperta o quadril dela, ajudado-a a roçar-se nele, fazendo-a ficar toda marcada por suas mãos grandes.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Yumi... - Droga, ele não vai resistir. Não com ela esfregando-se dessa maneira nele. Nenhum homem resiste. - Porra, Sayumi!

- Eu quero, nii-san... - O sussurro saiu mais como um gemido, que o fez arrepiar-se inteiro. Por que ela tem que ser tão provocante? Por que ela tem que ser tão ousada e inocente ao mesmo tempo? Ela o olha nos olhos... o rosto de anjo... anjo e demônio... Ele sente que não vai aguentar. Como ela consegue? Como consegue fazer isso com ele... nenhuma mulher nunca mexeu tanto assim com ele. Mas a irmã o enlouquece. O enlouquece de uma maneira que o faz ficar incapacitado de pensar. - Vamos, Ichi-nii... me faça sua.- Ele não pode. De maneira alguma, não agora. Se seus pais descobrem... Sayumi está perdida. Usando os últimos resquícios de força que lhe resta, Ichiro a tira de seu colo.

- Eu não posso, Sayumi. Eu não posso transar com você, meu amor.

- Mas eu quero. Eles não vão descobrir que não sou mais virgem. Por favor?

- Não Yumi! Não agora, espera mais um pouco. - Mas o que ele realmente quer dizer é, sim. Ele a quer agora, não depois. Deixar as coisa para o amanhã pode ser tarde demais. Mas ele não quer a irmã se meta numa enrascada, se não vai ter que contar a verdade. Que ele transou com ela, que mesmo sendo pecado os dois se entregaram um ao outro, quando os pais não estavam em casa. Puta merda, que situação. Sayumi o olhava com aqueles olhos de anjos, pedinte, desejosa de prazer.

- Eu não quero esperar. Eu quero agora! - Disse, levando sua mão até o membro do mais velho, acariciando-lhe, lentamente. Ichiro geme. Loucura, não sabia que sua irmã podia ser tão persuasiva. - Diz que sim, Ichi! Vamos?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Autora:**_ Konichiwa minna-san! Cá estou com mais um cap... este eu posso dizer que ficará bem tenso. Mas tudo vai se resolver. Espero que lhe agradem. Boa Leitura!

* * *

_- Não Yumi! Não agora, espera mais um pouco. - Mas o que ele realmente quer dizer é, sim. Ele a quer agora, não depois. Deixar as coisa para o amanhã pode ser tarde demais. Mas ele não quer a irmã se meta numa enrascada, se não vai ter que contar a verdade. Que ele transou com ela, que mesmo sendo pecado os dois se entregaram um ao outro, quando os pais não estavam em casa. Puta merda, que situação. Sayumi o olhava com aqueles olhos de anjos, pedinte, desejosa de prazer._

- Eu não quero esperar. Eu quero agora! - Disse, levando sua mão até o membro do mais velho, acariciando-lhe, lentamente. Ichiro geme. Loucura, não sabia que sua irmã podia ser tão persuasiva. - Diz que sim, Ichi! Vamos? 

**_***S2***_**

**_Chapter 03_**

**_Descoberta_**

- Yumi o que eu te falei?! Agora não! Você prometeu que ia esperar! - Sua negação estava mais para uma aprovação. Não conseguia conter os gemidos e muito menos esconder o quão excitado estava.

- Mas eu não quero esperar! Eu quero agora! - Insistiu, tornando a voz um pouco mais autoritária.

- Yumi, por favor! - O mais velho estava se controlando para não perder a calma.

- Se você me amasse de verdade, faria amor comigo! - Retrucou. Estava agindo como uma criança mimada, e sabia disso. Emburrada, saiu de perto dele e deitou, virando a cara e fazendo um bico enorme. Tudo isso era apenas um charme, dessa maneira, conseguiria a atenção do mais velho. Sayumi não desistiria, facilmente. Uma hora Ichiro cederia, disso ela tinha certeza.

- Sayumi não faz isso! Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo! Olha para mim?! - Pediu, deitando-se ao lado dela, e trazendo-a para perto de si. Pousou as duas mãos no rosto dela, e a beijou, ardentemente. - Ei, para com isso! Vai chegar a nossa hora! A gente tem muito tempo ainda.

- Eu sei Ichiro! É que eu estou com muita vontade!

- Eu também, minha princesinha!

- Então... - Disse, mordendo o lábio, fazendo aquele olhar de anjo travesso, que Ichiro tanto gostava. - ... eu estou com vontade... você também está... - Sussurrou, deitando sobre ele, e descendo a mão direita até o membro do rapaz. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Sua irmã sabia como provocá-lo. A menina, fazia leves movimentos de vai-e-vem nele. Ichiro agarrou a nuca da menor, enroscando seus dedos nos fios do cabelo dela, deliciando-se com os carinhos dela. - É gostoso, né?! Imagine ele dentro de mim! - A voz de menina provocativa fazia o mais velho de arrepiar inteiro.

- Você está muito abusada para o meu gosto! - A encarou com os olhos semicerrados, apenas curtindo o prazer que a irmã lhe dava. - Eu dei permissão para você por a mão aí?! - Brincou.

- Eu não preciso de permissão!

- Hmm... - O rapaz riu de canto, achando graça no quanto a menor estava ousada e sem vergonha nenhuma. E num movimento rápido, Ichiro inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela. Sayumi ficou boquiaberta com a velocidade dele. Só o encarou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios pequenos. Ichiro era perfeito. - Sua safadinha. Eu quero de volta a minha menininha doce e inocente. Cadê ela, heim?

- Eu não sei! Mas você não prefere essa daqui?! - Perguntou.

- Eu gosto dela, mas prefiro a outra.

- Esquece ela um pouquinho! - Sayumi segurou a mão do irmão e a guiou até sua intimidade, que estava completamente molhada. ichiro engoliu alto. - Está sentindo? - Perguntou, enquanto Ichiro deslizava os dedos para dentro dela. - Vai entrar fácil, talvez nem doa tanto. Vai Ichiro, onegai?! - Ichiro encostou testa com testa, sentindo a respiração de Sayumi, chocar-se contra sua. Seu aroma doce e deliciosamente tentador, o embriagava. Sayumi arqueou o quadril ao sentir os dedos do mais velho entrarem mais e mais fundo. Sentia-se decadente... pecaminosa... e simplesmente boa. - Tira a minha virgindade, nii-chan? - Sussurrou contra os lábios do irmão. Ichiro respirou fundo, sua única opção era atender o pedido da amada. Ela era irresistível em todos os sentidos.

- Eu tiro. - E nesse momento uma onda de choque atingiu ambos. Sayumi não pensou duas vezes, cravou as unhas na nuca do mais velho, e o puxou para si, beijando desesperadamente, como se aquele fosse o último beijo da vida deles. Ichiro separou seus lábios, por um breve momento, dos dela, ofegante. - É isso mesmo que você quer, princesa? - Ela balançou a cabeça apenas uma vez, afirmando. Foi o que ela sempre quis.

Ichiro retomou o beijo, com mais leveza, suas línguas dançavam num ritmo calmo, enquanto ele delicadamente abria as pernas dela, se colocando no meio. - Eu te amo, Ichi. - Sussurrou, e o mais velho percebeu uma única gota escorrer do canto do olho dela.

- Eu sempre vou te amar. - Sayumi sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. Com a mão esquerda, Ichiro, segurou seu membro, e posicionou-o para penetra-la. A mais nova contraiu-se, fechando-se, quando sentiu o irmão forçar um pouco para dentro dela. - Relaxa, Yumi. Se você contrair, é pior. Olha para mim... dentro dos meus olhos... e relaxa. Esquece tudo... e pensa somente em nós dois. - Foi o que ela fez, e naquele momento, sua mente esvaziou-se, ela só conseguia enxergar os dois, amando-se.

Aquele seria um momento único, o qual irmãos, amantes, homem e mulher, que se amavam, iriam se entregar num amor proibido. Ichiro, tentou de novo, e dessa vez pode sentir, os músculos da vagina de Sayumi, mais relaxados. Agora ela seria dele, e de mais ninguém... ninguém mais teria o direito de tocá-la. Só ele. Por que era para ele que ela estava se entregado, quebrando todas as regras, por esse amor impossível. Mas antes mesmo de ele sentir-se todo dentro dela, o som da campainha soou do primeiro andar da casa. Os dois se olharam, ambos tinham uma expressão de assustados.

-Ah porcaria! - Sayumi xingou. Justo na melhor parte. Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo com ela? - Quem será há uma hora dessas?! - Perguntou Sayumi aos ventos, nervosa.

- Eu não sei. Já é tarde. Eu não estou esperando ninguém! - Explicou-se Ichiro dando um pulo da cama. - Eu vou lá ver quem é. - Disse, pegando a calça do chão e vestindo-a. Sayumi estava desconfiada, o porteiro nem tinha anunciado que tinha alguém lá. Bom, também poderia ser alguém que morasse no condomínio, algum amigo dos pais, ou mesmo do Ichiro, ou até mesmo o Brian.

- Ichiro deixa para lá! Vem ficar comigo!

- Princesa, é rapidinho! Eu vou e volto. Mas... - Ichiro coçou a cabeça, sem graça. Ele tinha uma ideia de quem poderia estar lá na porta. Sua ex-namorada chata e irritante, e se fosse ela, ele iria dar-lhe um chute na bunda, literalmente. E também ele conhecia muito bem a garota, ela iria entrar na casa antes mesmo dele perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ali. E se encontrasse Sayumi no quarto, ai sim, todo mundo estaria realmente fodido. - Eu acho melhor você ir para seu quarto.

- Por quê?! - Perguntou desconfiada.

- É melhor prevenir. - Sayumi levantou da cama, puxando o lençol junto e enrolou-se nele. Nem olhou na cara do mais velho, quando saiu do quarto, já podia sentir a raiva borbulhar dentro si. A pequena também já tinha uma noção de quem poderia estar lá. Foi para o quarto, e fechou a porta, batendo a mesma com toda força. - Oh louco Yumi. Desse jeito você derruba a casa. - Murmurou para si mesmo. Sem enrolar mais, Ichiro desceu a escada, indo em direção a porta principal. - Quem é?!

- Ichiro, é o Philip! - Respondeu o rapaz do outro lado. Ichiro destrancou a porta e a abriu. - Porra, cara, isso é hora?! - Reclamou, deixando transparecer a irritação no tom de voz.

- Foi mal Ichiro! Briguei com a Jess, de novo. - Explicou. O semblante do rapaz estava abatido e triste.

- Vocês sempre estão brigando. - Falou Ichiro, fechando a porta.

- Posso passar a noite aqui?! - Ichiro o encarou com os olhos arregalados. _"Logo hoje, que azar, merda" _- Pode, né? - Não tinha para onde correr, teve que dizer _"sim" _ao amigo intrometido.

- Seus pais estão em casa?!

- Não! Eles saíram. Só está eu e minha irmã.

- Nossa, faz tempo que eu não vejo a Sayumi. Ele deve estar uma moça.

- Eh... está crescida... 15 anos. - Disse, meio sem graça. Os dois subiram a escada e seguiram em direção ao quarto do Ichiro. Philip como sempre muito espaçoso, sentou-se na cama e já foi logo reparando na bagunça que estava o quarto.

- Cara, o que aconteceu aqui?! Que isso Ichiro?! - Perguntou, pegando a calcinha da Sayumi que estava em cima da cama.

- Não é nada! - Ichiro tomou a peça intima da irmã da mão do amigo, numa violência exagerada.

- É por isso que você deu um fora na Becca. Você está com outra, né? Quem é ela? - Perguntou, com uma certa curiosidade estampada no rosto. Ichiro apenas o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não é ninguém Philip! O que aconteceu para você sair de casa? E ainda por cima uma hora dessas? - Tentava desviar o assunto. Se socava mentalmente por ter deixado tão obvio que tinha alguém com ele. Só pedia a Deus que o amigo não olhasse para a sacada.

- Não muda de assunto. Aonde você escondeu ela?! - Mas não teve sucesso. Philip estava mais que disposto em saber quem era a felizarda da vez.

- Dá um tempo, meu! Não é ninguém. - Bufou, indo em direção ao guarda-roupa pegar um casaco. Não seria fácil, se desviar dessa conversa. Philip era uma pessoa persistente, ia arrancar a verdade do Ichiro a qualquer custo. Iria atormentá-lo até que ele cuspisse tudo que estava escondendo.

- _Ichiro?!_ - Chamou Sayumi, aparecendo na porta do quarto, ainda enrolada no lençol. Seus olhos quase saltaram das orbitas quando viu que Ichiro não estava sozinho. - Ai, Deus, eu não... é... - Saiu de lá correndo, tropeçando nos próprios pés, entrou em seu quarto, trancando-se. Encostou na porta e deslizou sob a mesma, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas. Queria morrer... desaparecer... cavar um buraco no chão e enfiar-se dentro e nunca mais sair.

- Por que sua irmã está enrolada naquele lençol?! - Perguntou Philip, apontando para onde Sayumi estava, segundos atrás.

- Puta merda cara, você é curioso. - Resmungou, e saiu do quarto, indo até o da Sayumi. Girou a maçaneta da porta, mas estava trancada. - Yumi, abre a porta, eu quero falar com você! - Ela não respondeu. Estava em prantos agora, chorando rios de lágrimas. Estava perdida... pior, estava condenada... não tinha duvidas de que seus pais ficariam sabendo. - Princesinha, abre a porta.

- Ichiro... - Lutou para que sua voz não falhasse. - Eu vou... tomar banho. Já, já eu falo com... você! Tá bom? - Mas sua voz falhou. Ela falhou. Como pode ser tão burra? Tão ingênua? Tão estupida? Ao ponto de pensar que essa relação daria certo. Era seu irmão... tinha se apaixonado pelo seu próprio irmão... sangue do seu sangue. Filho do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe. Nem meio irmão era, para ter um desconto.

- Tudo bem, então. - Ichiro voltou para quarto e Philip estava na sacada, com a camisola da Sayumi na mão. Ichiro olhou para o chão, balançando a cabeça várias vezes em indignação.

- Ichiro... não cara... eu devo estar ficando louco mesmo! Não tem mesmo nenhuma garota aqui, né?! - Perguntou, colocando a camisola na cara dele.

- Por que você não toma conta da sua vida?! - Bradou, tirando a camisola da mão dele e jogando-a longe. Por que ela? Por que logo ela o deixava louco? A pegou no colo, deu mamadeira, banho, cuidou como se fosse uma filha, também. Por que se apaixonar logo pela sua pequenina? Sua irmãzinha?

- Cara, está me passando uma coisa aqui, pela minha cabeça... só que... meu, eu não estou querendo acreditar. É muita loucura mesmo. - Ichiro só o encarava, sem expressão. Sentia seu sangue fervilhar... sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Por que tudo isso estava acontecendo? Ele só queria viver seu amor. Por que isso deveria ser tão errado? - Você me disse que está aqui, só você e a Sayumi, e de repente ela aparece na porta do quarto enrolada num lençol. Ichiro... você está transando com a sua irmã, cara?! - Perguntou, sua voz subindo alguns tons, não queria acreditar nas próprias palavras. Era loucura demais. Até para um louco como ele.

- Vai se fode, Philip! Por que você não vai dormir! - Ficou irritado com as deduções do amigo. Deduções essas que estavam quase certas. - Quarto no fim do corredor, terceira porta a sua esquerda! Você conhece bem o caminho. - Explicou, seguindo para o banheiro, mas Philip não o deixou completar o caminho, segurou-o pelo braço impedindo-o. - Me solta, Philip. - Mas o rapaz não se intimidou, continuava a encarar Ichiro.

- Ichiro, você está sim transando com ela! A garota é sua irmã! Você está ficando louco?! Aonde você está com a cabeça? Isso é completamente inaceitável! - Philip gritava com o amigo, espantado com o que tinha acabado de descobrir.

- Eu não transei com ela! Está satisfeito?! - Ichiro sentou na cama, de cabeça baixa, passava a mão pelo rosto. Se seu melhor amigo tinha agido dessa maneira... imagine a reação dos pais, quando descobrissem. - Mas se você não tivesse chegado, a essa hora estaríamos transando sim! - Philip sentou ao lado dele, anestesiado. Olhava fixo para frente, fitando o nada. Na verdade não conseguia pensar em nada. Era absurdo demais. - Eu amo ela, Philip! Eu amo a minha irmã demais! Eu quero que ela seja minha! - Confessou, sabia que agora, mais do que nunca estava perdido. Mas, por outro lado, sentia um alívio no peito, por poder contar o único segredo de sua vida para alguém. Foi quase como tirar um peso das costas. Conseguia até respirar melhor. Philip ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Eu não estou acreditando no que eu estou ouvindo! Você já pensou na possibilidade de seus pais descobrirem? - O rapaz estava incrédulo com tudo que e ouvia, nunca tinha ouvido nada tão... estranho. Ichiro soltou uma risada irônica.

- É claro que eu pensei! É o que eu penso todos os dias!

- Você é louco, Ichiro! Espera... Você não está... abusando da sua irmã não, né?

- Abusando?! Abusando?! - Repetiu indignado. - Olha só o que você está falando! Eu nunca faria nada com ela, sem que ela antes, concorda-se.

- Espera aí... você está me dizendo que ela... - Nem se atreveu a terminar a frase, era demais para um dia só.

- É, ela sente a mesma coisa por mim.

- Cara, eu não queria está na sua pele! Se seu pai descobrir... você é um cara morto! Foi bom te conhecer, amigo! As garotas da faculdade vão sentir a sua falta.

- Philip, se você abrir a boca... quem morre aqui na parada é você! - Ameaçou-o. Mas Philip sabia que era tudo brincadeira.

- O louco aqui é você, e não eu! Não quero que meu melhor amigo morra! É claro que eu não vou falar nada!

- Valeu cara! Eu precisava falar isso com alguém! - Respirou fundo, ria que nem bobo.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo... somos_ brothers_! - Philip batia nas costas do amigo em sinal de amizade.

- Agora eu vou lá falar com ela!

- Vai sim!

_*****S2*****_

_**Narração Sayumi...**_

Como fui estupida! Devia ter esperado ele aqui, no meu quarto. Meu Deus, e agora? Aquele cara me viu só de lençol. Será que ele desconfiou de alguma coisa? É obvio que desconfiou. Qualquer um desconfiaria. Estou perdida... Ichiro está perdido... Meu pai vai matar ele. Eu não quero ir para um convento. Não... não.

Fui em direção ao banheiro do meu quarto, a passos lentos, nem me dei o trabalho de encher a banheira, tomei um banho no chuveiro mesmo.

Enquanto me lavava, permitir que meus pensamentos fossem até aquele momento, em que ele disse que tiraria minha virgindade. Aquelas palavras foram músicas para os meus ouvidos. Mas sempre tem que ter um idiota que atrapalha na melhor parte. Como eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim.

Quando dei por mim, estava acariciando-me e gemendo, com a sensação prazerosa que estava tendo, continuei, não parei... Imaginei Ichiro ali, com seus lábios entre minhas pernas... levando-me à loucura. - Ichi... ro - Gemi e gozei ao mesmo tempo. Que loucura!

Terminei meu banho e saí enrolada na toalha. Sentei em frente a penteadeira e fiquei me olhando. Analisando cada centímetro do meu rosto. Não mudara em nada, claro. Porém me sentia diferente... mais adulta... mulher... desejada. Então me dei conta de que não era mais aquela menininha doce e inocente. Doce eu poderia até ser, mas inocente... não... eu não era mais inocente, e jamais voltaria a ser.

Tirei a toalha que envolvia meu cabelo e joguei-a no chão. Comecei a penteá-lo. Até que ouvi batidas leves na porta do meu quarto. Me levantei da cadeira, cheguei perto da porta e perguntei, com uma voz fraca, quem era.

- Sou eu, meu amor! - O dono dos meus pensamentos respondeu. Abri e fechei-a assim que ele entrou. Continuei a pentear o cabelo. - Você está bem?

- Ahãm! - Minha voz saiu fraca. Não, eu não estava bem. Por outro lado, não sei por que, mais senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes. Bom, haviam duas razões, uma eu tinha acabado de me masturbar pensando nele, segunda, eu estava nua, sentada numa cadeira em frente à um espelho imenso. E seu olhar era completamente malicioso.

- Minha menininha doce e inocente voltou?! - Ele percebeu. Sorri sem jeito. Venho na minha direção e se agachou ao lado da cadeira que eu estava.

- Voltou! - Respondi, sem cruzar seu olhar. - Eu acho melhor você não deixar seu amigo sozinho! Ele pode desconfiar de alguma coisa. - Alertei-o, levantando da cadeira e pegando o pijama que estava em cima da cama. Vesti-o.

- Ele já sabe! - Meu corpo congelou no lugar, nem imagino por quanto tempo.

- O que?! - Gritei. O eco foi perturbador e ensurdecedor. Eu olhei para ele pasma. Como ele podia dizer aquilo na maior tranquilidade? Um medo me invadiu. Comecei a tremer e a chorar... apenas lágrimas, eu não conseguia emitir som algum. Estávamos perdidos. Mortos, para ser mais exata.

- Calma Yumi! Ele não vai falar nada! - Como ele podia ter tanta certeza. Eu não confiava nem no Brian para dividir um segredo dessa magnitude. Como ele vai contando assim, sem nem ao menos me dar um toque. Devia ter negado. Inventado qualquer coisa. Ai, Deus. - Yumi, ele é meu melhor amigo, desde infância. Confia em mim! - Eu confiava nele. Só não confiava em mais ninguém para dividir isso. Senti seus dedos limpando minhas lágrimas. - Fica calma, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora você precisa dormir, esqueceu que amanhã você viaja? - Balancei a cabeça, dizendo que não. Eu sentiria falta dele. - Então... eu posso ficar aqui? Passar essas ultimas horas com a minha princesinha?

- Pode.

- Eu só preciso de um banho. - Ele riu, indo para o banheiro.

Eu deitei para esperar por ele. Comecei a pensar se estava sendo uma boa ideia eu viajar, agora? Eu precisava ficar de olho nesse amigo dele. Meus pais só viajariam daqui uma semana. Esse cara poderia aproveitar um momento de distração do Ichiro, e abrir a boca, e acabar com a minha vida e felicidade. Não... ele não seria louco. Se ele fosse realmente amigo do Ichi, ele não iria falar nada. Chega de paranoia Sayumi.

Sim... você deve viajar, é uma ótima ideia. Eu não ia desistir. Não dava mais tempo. E foi como eu disse... são só dois meses e passa rápido. Quando voltasse... tudo iria ser diferente. Íamos ficar juntos... sem interrupções.

* * *

Notas Finais: Espero que tenham gostado! Será que eles vão ficar juntos? Bom, isso vocês irão descobrir nos próximos caps. Comentem, e faça uma autora feliz! =D Kissus e Ja Nee!


	4. Chapter 4

_Eu deitei para esperar por ele. Comecei a pensar se estava sendo uma boa ideia eu viajar, agora? Eu precisava ficar de olho nesse amigo dele. Meus pais só viajariam daqui uma semana. Esse cara poderia aproveitar um momento de distração do Ichiro, e abrir a boca, e acabar com a minha vida e felicidade. Não... ele não seria louco. Se ele fosse realmente amigo do Ichi, ele não iria falar nada. Chega de paranoia Sayumi. _

_Sim... você deve viajar, é uma ótima ideia. Eu não ia desistir. Não dava mais tempo. E foi como eu disse... são só dois meses e passa rápido. Quando voltasse... tudo ia ser diferente. Íamos ficar juntos... sem interrupções._

**_***S2***_**

**_Chapter 04_**

**_Viagem_**

Acordei com o meu corpo todo dolorido. Deve ter sido por causa da tensão de ontem a noite. A situação em que minha vida se encontrava, não estava nada fácil. Eu amava meu próprio irmão. Sinceramente eu não sabia como íamos resolver isso.

Ainda estava deitada sobre o peito dele... quente e macio.

Olhei para o relógio em cima da comoda... me indicava que ainda eram nove horas da manhã. Meu voo só sairia as duas da tarde. Mesmo assim eu não podia dormir até tarde. Precisava conferir se não faltava nada. Na verdade estava faltando sim... meu irmão ir comigo.

Olhei para ele... dormia feito um anjo. Como isso era errado. Porque o meu irmão? Tantos garotos lindos para mim se apaixonar... e o meu coração foi escolher logo ele? É por isso que dizem... que as coisas do coração não se pode explicar. É, eu tenho que concordar.

Saí dos braços dele, bem devagar. Não queria acorda-lo. Fui até o banheiro, fazer minha higiene matinal. Quando terminei, voltei para o quarto... ele estava sentado na beira da cama. Não fui até ele. Me encostei no guarda-roupa, e fiquei admirando a perfeição em forma humana. O cabelo loiro, estava todo despenteado... aquele cabelo nunca ficava arrumado. Pelo visto, ele ainda estava com sono, mantinha os olhos entreabertos. Deve ter levantado só por que não me viu ao lado dele.

Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos lindos... parecia que eu estava olhando para o mais azul dos mares. Ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo que podia existir. Obriguei-me a resistir aos seus encantos, e fiquei no mesmo lugar.

- Bom dia, minha princesinha! - Disse, passando as mãos nos olhos.

- Bom dia! - Eu sorri, e corei. Não sei por que... mas corei.

- Estava tentando fugir de mim?

- Nunca! Só levantei para conferir se está tudo certo. - Nos olhamos, sem desviar o olhar um do outro em nenhum momento.

- Isso tudo é pressa para se livrar de mim? - Provocou-me mais uma vez.

- Para Ichiro! Se eu pudesse, te levava comigo.

Ele levantou e caminhou até mim. Quando estava perto o bastante, acariciou meu rosto com o dorso da mão. Não dissemos uma palavra. Mas cada gesto, cada olhar, cada toque... já dizia tudo o que sentíamos um pelo o outro. Cada toque dele era único. E todas as vezes que eu sentia as mãos dele em mim... Era como se um choque misturado com arrepios passassem pelo meu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Ele apoiou a mão esquerda no guarda-roupa, e com a direita, segurou na minha nuca. Me prendeu a ele, como se quisesse me impedir de fugir. Eu queria sim fugir... mas com ele, e me perder naquele corpo que eu tanto desejava.

Nossos lábios se uniram num beijo calmo... mais cheio de amor e desejo. A língua dele explorava cada centímetro da minha boca. Ora chupava minha língua, ora mordia os meus lábios. A cada movimento de nossas bocas, eu gemia baixinho. Me lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo. Por que era igual a este.

Entrelacei minha mão livre no cabelo dele, e o puxei mais ainda para mim. Queria ficar ali pela eternidade. Sentindo o gosto dele, o calor, o cheiro, o amor... tudo.

Mas sempre tem alguma coisa para estragar o momento. O celular dele estava tocando em cima da cama. Paramos de nos beijar, ele foi atender.

- Que é... - Ele disse, ao atender. Uau, que grosseria. - Estou de mau humor sim, você liga na melhor hora... - Eu tinha que concordar com ele. Nessas horas celular só serve para atrapalhar. - Já estou indo. - Não duvido nada que ele tinha desligado o celular na cara da pessoa.

- Quem era? - Perguntei, por que ele disse que já estava indo. Eu não queria que ele fosse para nenhum lugar.

- Era o Philip. Ele dormiu lá no meu quarto. - Ah sim, o Philip. O melhor amigo que sabia do nosso segredo pecaminoso.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir lá, então. - Ele me beijou na testa, e caminhou até a porta, antes de ele abrir eu o chamei. - Ichi?

- Oi?! - Me fitou, atento.

- Você pode me levar no aeroporto? - Perguntei.

- É claro meu amor.

- Então tá!

Ele saiu do quarto. Me sentia extasiada, desnorteada. Meu Deus, o que era aquilo? Eu ficava sem ar, e fora de orbita, toda vez que era beijada por ele. Queria ficar ali parada, sentindo as ultimas sensações, que percorriam pelo meu corpo... sensações essas que eram de prazer.

Como eu ainda estava escorada no guada-roupa, só me virei e abri as portas para escolher uma roupa. Peguei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de mangas longas, um casaco, um cachecol e uma bota. A noite estava tão linda ontem... mas o dia hoje estava horrível. Talvez estivesse sentindo a mesma tristeza que eu.

Me vesti e desci para cozinha. Só encontrei a Rose lá. Me sentei para tomar café. Aquele monte de coisas gostosas estavam irresistíveis.

- Bom dia, Rose! - Eu disse, quando ela passou por mim, com uma bandeja cheia de _Donuts_.

Mas na verdade não estava sendo um bom dia, pelo menos não para mim, mas isso era em partes. Uma, estava feliz, por finalmente, eu estar vivendo, um amor que a tempos eu guardava só para mim. E a outra parte, estava triste, por conta de que viver longe dele... por mais que fossem por dois míseros meses, era torturante.

- Bom dia Sayumi! Como você está?

- Bem! - Eu acho que a tristeza no meu olhar estava bem transparente.

- Sua mãe me disse que esse ano você vai viajar sozinha?

- Não sozinha... eu vou com o Brian e os pais dele.

- Conseguiu dobrar seu pai direitinho, não foi?

- Te garanto que não foi nada fácil.

- Eu imagino! Mas por que essa carinha triste?! - Eu sabia que ela iria notar. Rose me conhecia muito bem. Começou trabalhar em casa, antes mesmo do Ichiro nascer. Era parte da minha família.

Eu não podia contar a verdade, do por que eu estava triste, então omiti algumas partes. Sem deixar de dizer a verdade.

- É a primeira vez que eu vou viajar sem a minha família, é por isso que eu estou um pouco triste. - Isso era verdade. Mas eu estava muito mais triste por causa do meu irmão.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Logo, logo, vocês estão juntos de novo.

- Eu sei. - Disse, desviando olhar para a mesa. Só de estar essas horinhas longe dele meu coração parecia se desfalecer.

- Bom, eu vou deixar você tomando seu café quietinha. Eu tenho muitas coisa para fazer ainda

- Tá bom!

Ela saiu da cozinha, então comecei a tomar meu café. Eu nem tinha saído de férias, e já queria que elas acabassem. A ausência dele, não iria me fazer bem. Eu sabia que iria sofrer. E mesmo assim, continuei com isso, alguma coisa me dizia, que eu deveria desistir. Mas eu não dei atenção para essa parte. Essa viajem estava nos meus planos a tempos.

Terminei de tomar meu café, e subi para meu quarto. Peguei minha mala, verifiquei se não estava faltando nada. Guardei mais umas coisas e desci de novo. Fiquei na sala assistindo tevê, até dar o horário de ir.

Minha mãe apareceu por lá... conversamos um pouco. Ela disse que estava feliz por eu e meu irmão estarmos tão unidos. Mal sabia ela até onde tinha ido essa união... não tinha ido tão longe assim também. Melhor que não soubesse, mesmo. Perguntei por que ela tinha saído dois dias seguidos com meu pai, e só voltava no outro dia... ela só me respondeu que estava resolvendo algumas coisas. Pais e suas desculpas de que sempre estão resolvendo alguma coisa. Não perguntei mais também. Sobre a viagem, ela disse para mim ter juízo... não fazer nada que eu fosse me arrepender mais para frente. Talvez eu me arrependesse dessa viajem, isso sim. Me arrepender de ficar longe do Ichiro.

Depois foi a vez do meu pai... ele também apareceu na sala... e me fez uma lista, do que eu podia e não podia fazer. Tranquilizei ele ao máximo dizendo que eu iria segui-la direitinho.

Até meu irmão me passou instruções. Mais a que ele mais priorizou foi que eu não me apaixonasse por ninguém. Prometi para ele que isso nunca aconteceria. Nem em outra vida, e muito menos nessa. Meu coração seria exclusivamente dele.

O caminho para o aeroporto não era longo. Combinei com o Brian que encontrava ele dentro do avião. Tínhamos conseguido passagens para sentarmos juntos.

No estacionamento descemos do carro e fomos fazer todas aquelas coisas chatas, que tem que ser feitas para se viajar de avião. Fazer Check-in, passar as malas pelo raio-x, passar pelo detector de metais... a gente só falta ter que tirar a roupa toda. Mas não era isso que me deixava triste... ou irritada. Era o fato de que depois dali... eu ia ter que me despedir do Ichiro, ele não ia poder ficar comigo. Eu agarrei ele... chamando a atenção de todos que estavam naquele lugar. E o beijei da forma mais gostosa que pude. Até ele se assustou com a minha atitude. As pessoas que estavam ali, nem imaginavam o que éramos de verdade. Se soubessem, nos internariam numa clinica para loucos.

- Nossa Yumi, que beijo. - Disse, quase sem fôlego, depois que eu o larguei e passou a língua nos lábios. - Até parece que não vamos nos ver nunca mais.

- Mais vai demorar. Eu eu preciso guardar na minha mente... cada detalhe do seu beijo... para mim lembrar dele todos os dias. - Eu tinha mesmo. Seria uma tortura ficar sem os beijos dele, e sem ele.

- Eu te amo! - Ele me disse, desenhando o contorno dos meus lábios.

- E eu te amo muito mais. - E o beijei novamente.

- _**Chamada final para o voo 147 da Oceanic, direto para Miami, partindo do portão 40. Todos os passageiros devem estar a bordo para a decolagem. Obrigado. **_- Anunciou uma voz masculina nos altos falantes do aeroporto. Essa é a minha hora de partir.

- Agora eu preciso ir para lá. - Eu o abracei forte. - Vou sentir sua falta... mais de que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Eu também. Você é minha vida, princesinha, se eu te perder eu perco ela.

- Até logo, meu amor. Nos veremos em breve.

- Até agosto. Quando você voltar... vou te sequestrar e te levar para nossa ilha deserta. - Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- E vamos nos unir... Nos tornando um só.

- Eu não vejo a hora, minha menininha.

Me soltei dele, e fui para o portão de embarque. Olhei para ele uma ultima vez... e ele sorriu para mim... seus olhos brilhavam... ele também estava chorando, eu já tinha me derramado em lágrimas.

Bom... agora era a hora de eu me esforçar o máximo para me divertir. Confesso que seria algo impossível de se fazer.

_*****S2*****_

_**1 Mês Depois...**_

Já tinha passado um mês das minhas férias. E para falar a verdade, estavam sendo as piores da minha vida. Miami que para mim, sempre fora um dos lugares mais maravilhosos do mundo, não estava sendo mais. Por que para um lugar ser maravilhoso tinha que ter ele. Eu não conseguia ver beleza, graça em nada. Se arrependimento matasse, eu provavelmente já estaria morta.

Brian tentava de todas as maneiras me divertir, me fazer rir... mas nada estava dando certo. Eu nem conseguia prestar atenção no que ele falava. Ele só sabia falar de garotos.

Eu e o Ichiro nos falávamos várias vezes ao dia, todos os dias. Quando não era por voz, era por mensagens. Numa dessas ligações, ele disse que faria uma surpresa para mim. Eu fiquei super curiosa, implorei para que ele contasse, mas aí, ele me veio com aquela velha, famosa, e muito chata frase _"Se eu contar, não será mais surpresa"_. O jeito era esperar, para saber.

Os meus segundos, minutos, horas e dias, só tinha um pouco de alegria quando eu falava com meu irmão. Tudo mudava. O meu jeito de falar, de olhar, de andar. Mas isso durava pouco. Aí eu tinha que ligar para ele de novo, pedindo por mais uma dose de Ichiro. Isso mesmo, dose... ele era como uma droga... que a todo momento eu tinha que estar consumindo. Pode ser até meio paranoico da minha parte, mas eu o amava perdidamente, loucamente, irrevogavelmente. Nosso amor jamais poderia ser desfeito. Seria por toda a vida e além dela.

Peguei o celular precisava da minha droga naquele exato momento. Disquei o numero dele. Chamou uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis vezes... até que a ligação caiu. Muito estranho, ele sempre atendia na segunda chamada, quando ele deixava chegar na segunda. Tentei de novo... nada. Tentei cinco vezes... nada, em nenhuma das tentativas. Liguei para o meu pai, para minha mãe... nada também. Mas que porcaria! O que tava acontecendo? Será que ninguém queria falar comigo? Então liguei no hotel, onde sempre nos hospedávamos, quando íamos para o Alaska, todos os funcionários conheciam a minha família.

- _Trump Hotel Toronto._ - Disse a moça, que tinha uma voz muito gentil, do outro lado linha.

- Bom dia! Você pode passar, por gentileza, a ligação para Ichiro Austin. - Tentei ser o mais educada possível, eu não estava com meu humor muito bom.

-_ Ichiro Austin, filho de Hikaru Austin?_

- Isso mesmo! Eles estão aí no hotel ou já saíram para algum passeio?

- _Você poderia me dizer seu nome... é que não podemos dar informações dos hospedes... são normas do hotel._ - Normas, normas e mais normas. Nos últimos dias eu estava odiando tudo. E perdendo a paciência muito fácil.

- Ah, posso sim! Sayumi Austin! - Agora eu queria ver, se ela não ia me dizer alguma coisa.

- _Você é filha dele?_

- Isso mesmo! É que esse ano eu estou passando férias em Miami. - Ainda tenho que ficar dando explicações.

-_ É por isso que eu estranhei que só se hospedaram três pessoas._ - Minha ausência era notável, incrível. - _Olha Sayumi, infelizmente eu não vou poder passar a ligação para nenhum de seus familiares._

- Por quê?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?! - Aquela mulher estava me assustando.

- _Não querida. É que a sua família fechou a conta aqui no hotel, hoje bem cedo. Só que eles não disseram para onde iam._

Estranho. Falei com o meu irmão ontem a noite, antes de dormi, e ele não me disse nada. Para onde será que eles foram? E ainda por cima sem avisar ninguém, quanta irresponsabilidade.

- Muito obrigada pela atenção! Eu vou continuar tentando ligar para ele.

- _Disponha! E me desculpe qualquer coisa. Tchau Sayumi, tenha um bom dia!_

- Igualmente! Tchau! - Desliguei o celular e o larguei dentro da bolsa.

Agora eu estava confusa. Como eles tinham coragem de fazer isso comigo? Sabia que eu iria ficar preocupada. Ichiro poderia ao menos ter mandado uma mensagem, explicando alguma coisa, dando satisfação.

- Yumi, amiga, que cara é essa? - Nossa, fui pega de surpresa, nem vi ele chegar.

- Estou ligando para os meus pais, para o meu irmão... mas ninguém atende. E eu acabei de ligar no hotel... a recepcionista disse que eles fecharam a conta hoje bem cedo.

- Fecharam a conta?! Mas as férias nem acabaram ainda! - Disse, se sentando do meu lado.

- Eu também não sei o que aconteceu. A unica coisa que eu sei... é que eu estou muito preocupada.

- Sayumi... você não lembra que o seu irmão disse que ia te fazer uma surpresa? - Eu já não estava entendo mais nada.

- Lembro! E que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Ai sua boba, pensa bem... eles devem estar vindo para cá. Por isso que não te falaram nada. Essa deve ser a surpresa. - Eu olhei para ele com a maior cara de idiota. Como eu não pensei nisso? Ele tinha toda razão.

- Você falando agora, faz todo sentindo.

- Está vendo, se preocupando por nada. Agora vamos cair naquela água que está mais que gostosa. Só não mais que os gatos que estão dentro dela. - Gargalhei com o comentário dele.

Ele me arrastou para dentro do mar. Ficamos a tarde toda na praia. Quando deu seis horas da tarde, voltamos para o hotel. Tomei um banho, vesti um pijama e caí na cama. E tentei mais um milhão de vezes ligar para eles. Mas não consegui. Até que eu não estava mais aguentando de tanto sono e apaguei, com o celular na mão... na esperança deles me ligaram a qualquer momento.


	5. Chapter 5

_- Você falando agora, faz todo sentindo._

_- Está vendo, se preocupando por nada. Agora vamos cair naquela água que está mais que gostosa. Só não mais que os gatos que estão dentro dela. - Gargalhei com o comentário dele._

_Ele me arrastou para dentro do mar. Ficamos a tarde toda na praia. Quando deu seis horas da tarde, voltamos para o hotel. Tomei um banho, vesti um pijama e caí na cama. E tentei mais um milhão de vezes ligar para eles. Mas não consegui. Até que eu não estava mais aguentando de tanto sono e apaguei, com o celular na mão... na esperança deles me ligaram a qualquer momento._

* * *

**_Chapter 05_**

**_FinalInfeliz_**

Acordei com uma baita luz entrando no quarto. Puxei o lençol e cobri meu rosto. Resmunguei o nome do meu irmão... mas foi aí que me dei conta de que não estava em casa. Estava muito longe de lá e dele também. Dei um pulo da cama, e comecei a procurar meu celular, que não estava mais comigo. Vi o Brian parado perto da janela, ele que me acordou, com a super luz do sol de Miami. Segurava o meu celular entre os dedos. Ele me entregou, então olhei para ver se tinha alguma ligação, alguma mensagem... mas para minha decepção, não tinha nada. Brian percebeu minha tristeza e me abraçou.

- Calma, eles já devem ter chegado aqui. Podem estar em algum hotel, arrumando tudo pra te encontrar. - Ele tentava me acalmar. Mas meu coração estava apertado.

Já era para algum deles terem me ligado, dado alguma noticia. Brian foi até a gaveta da comoda e pegou um biquíni para mim. Mas eu não estava com a minima vontade de ir para a praia, queria ficar naquela quarto, só hoje. Todos os dias foram iguais. Eu já estava cansada, a insistência do meu melhor amigo, estava começando a me irritar. Mas eu não queria brigar com ele, então vesti o biquíni, com uma má vontade aparente. Peguei minha bolsa e saímos do quarto.

Brian fez questão de escolher um quarto bem longe dos pais. Eram um casal bem _"liberal"_, Brian sempre fez o que quis, era por isso que meus pais, não gostavam muito dele. Era mas o meu pai, que implicava. Minha mãe nem tanto, acha até engraçado o jeito espalhafatoso dele. O Ichiro, nem liga, ficou ainda mais contente quando soube que o Brian era gay.

Entramos no elevador, e no momento que coloquei o pé lá dentro, eu senti uma pontada no peito. Levei minha mão até o local da dor e fechei os olhos, até que ela passou.

Saímos do hotel. Era só atravessar a rua, que já estávamos na praia. Abrimos nossas cadeiras de tomar sol, e fui a primeira a deitar.

- Vai ficar aí de novo? - Me perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Uhum. Meus pais podem ligar.

- Tá bom.

Ele saiu correndo para o mar. Acho que em outra vida, ele deve ter sido um peixe ou um golfinho. Nunca vi uma pessoa gostar tanto do mar. Coloquei meus óculos de sol, e fiquei olhando as pessoas que estavam a li perto. Pelo menos, com os óculos, elas não podiam saber que eu as observava.

Algumas garotas faziam topless, enquanto alguns caras babavam nos seios delas, quanta coragem. Tinha também um casal, com seus dois filhos, brincando de fazer castelinhos de areia, mas ele foi destruído, por uma bola de vôlei de um grupo de garotos que jogavam ali perto. Um rapaz correu até a bola e a pegou. Não ouvi o que ele disse, estava um pouco longe, mas pareceu se desculpar. Quando ele voltou, seu olhar parou em mim, senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Virei o rosto, não voltei a olhá-lo. Essa não era uma boa hora para ficar de paquera, tinha o meu irmão, e se ele descobrisse... não, eu não podia ficar com ninguém. Mas o garoto era lindo e o que mais chamou minha atenção, foram aqueles olhos. Ele tinha um olhar profundo, penetrante. O óculos me impediu de ver a cor deles. Mas eu não me atreveria em tirá-los, para matar minha curiosidade. Tratei logo de dispersar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos, e fiz questão de viajar na minha mente, até um dia antes da minha viajem. Onde era só eu e o Ichiro. Mas a minha viajem durou pouco. Fui interrompida por um toque de celular. Peguei minha bolsa e tirei meu celular de dentro o mais rápido que pude, nem olhei no identificador de chamadas, para ver quem era.

- Ichiro?! - Esperava que ele respondesse do outro lado da linha.

- _Sayumi!_ - Gritou.

Não, não era ele. Mas eu jurava que fosse um deles. A voz que soou do outro lado da linha, foi uma voz feminina, um tanto familiar para mim. Era a irmã do Brian, a Liz. Ela gritava desesperadamente o meu nome, o som da voz dela me dizia que estava chorando. Pedi para ela se acalmar, eu não estava entendendo nada do que ela dizia. Um silêncio. E a unica coisa que eu ouvi, foi o chiar da respiração dela, que tentava se acalmar. Chamei por ela, que me respondeu com uma voz menos agitada, um simples _"Ainda estou aqui"_. Perguntei o que estava acontecendo, ela só me pediu que eu voltasse para o hotel, arrumasse minhas coisas e voltasse o mais rápido possível para casa, mesmo que fosse sozinha.

- Liz, estou confusa.

- _Meus pais estão aí perto de você, ou o meu irmão?_

- Não. Os seus pais saíram ontem à noite, e não voltaram ainda e... - Ela nem deixou eu terminar de falar.

- _Meus pais são foda, também. Sayumi dá um jeito de voltar para o hotel, arruma as suas coisas, pega um táxi e vai direto para o aeroporto._

- Caramba, Liz. Você não está falando nada com nada. Eu não vou voltar. Os meu pais estão vindo para cá!

- _Quem te falou isso?!_

- Ninguém. Bom, é uma dedução... Eu liguei ontem cedo no hotel, e me disseram que eles tinham fechado a conta... Meu irmão disse que ia fazer uma surpresa para mim, eu e o Brian só ligamos as peças... E só tem um lugar que eles poderiam vir, que é para cá.

- _E você não estranhou essa demora? _

- É claro. Ainda estou estranhando, por que até agora eles não chegaram. - Não era uma viajem tão longa. E meu pai sempre viajava no jatinho particular dele. Nunca em aviões convencionais.

- _Você não viu ainda, né? - _Sua voz ficou mais cautelosa.

- Não vi o que Liz?! - Eu fiz uma pausa, ela também não disse mais nada. Só voltou a chorar. - Liz, você está me assustando! - Eu levantei da cadeira, já estava entrando em choque.

Avistei o Brian saindo do mar, andava calmamente. Gritei pelo nome dele, duas vezes, fazendo com que todos olhassem para mim, até o garoto dos olhos misteriosos, que agora eu podia ver a cor deles - era de um preto profundo - me encarou sem parar. Mas eu não retribuir o olhar mais que um segundo.

O Brian parou na minha frente ofegante. Se jogou na cadeira, cansado.

- Que foi Yumi?

- É a sua irmã no celular. Ela não para de chorar. - Ele ficou sério. Eu nunca tinha visto meu amigo com aquele olhar de preocupação. Eu fechei os olhos, e pensei mil vezes em dizer ou não o que eu estava pensando. Decidi que ia falar. - Brian acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com seus pais.

- O que?! - Ele deu um pulo da cadeira. - Não Sayumi, meus pais estão bem, falei com eles hoje cedo. Só não me disseram o que estavam fazendo. Mas eu tenho certeza de que eles estão bem.

- Liz?! - Chamei por ela.

- _Yumi, e-e-eu sinto muito._

- Sente muito?! Pelo o que?! - Eu estava com um pressentimento ruim, tinha acontecido alguma coisa de muito grave. Eu não podia mais segurar as lágrimas, então comecei a chorar.

Senti o celular sair da minha mão, Brian tomou ele de mim. Ele perguntou para ela, o que havia acontecido. Eu não sei o que ela respondeu, só sei que ele colocou a mão na boca, como se quisesse abafar um grito. Ele arregalou os olhos, que já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Comecei a entrar em panico. Meu coração começou a acelerar, eu já estava suando frio, tremendo. Brian soltou um _"Merda"_ . E desligou o celular. Ajoelhou na minha frente, e começou a chamar meu nome. Mas a minha mente estava longe, meus pensamentos vagaram até a minha família.

- Sayumi, precisamos voltar. - Não. Não podíamos voltar. Eu precisava esperar meus pais. Íamos nos desencontrar. Eu precisava ver o Ichiro. Saber como foi as férias dele. Dizer para ele, que eu senti a falta dele. De repente senti um chacoalhão no meu corpo. - Sayumi, acorda, a gente tem que ir.

- Para onde?! - Minha voz foi apenas um murmurio. Eu já estava alucinada. Eu nem sabia mais aonde estava.

- A gente vai voltar para casa. Levanta! - Levantei, me apoiando nele.

- Brian o que ela disse?!

- Chegando em casa, eu te conto. Agora precisamos voltar para o hotel. E vê se conseguimos trocar nossas passagens para pegar um voo de volta para o Canada, hoje ainda.

Eu estava com as pernas bambas, meus sentidos estavam perturbados. Brian teve que ir segurando no meu braço até o hotel. Chegamos ao quarto, ele foi enfiando tudo de qualquer jeito dentro das malas. Nem pediu a minha ajuda. Também, eu estava num estado caótico. Não conseguia nem me mexer. Fiquei sentada na beira da cama. Minha mente tinha paralisado. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa muito grave, e tudo me indicava, que era com a minha família, mas ninguém queria me falar nada. A minha voz tinha sumido. Meu coração estava apertado e doía. O meu choro se tornou mais alto, e com soluços. Minha respiração estava faltando. Ichiro.

Eu só conseguia pensar nele. Alguma coisa queria subir pela minha garganta, eu dei um pulo da cama e corri para o banheiro, me ajoelhei em frente a privada e comecei a vomitar. Eu não sabia porque estava fazendo isso. Talvez o medo que eu estava sentindo, misturado com todos os outros sentimentos.

Quando voltei o olhar para cima, vi meu amigo parado na porta do banheiro. Ele caminhou até mim, e me abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Ele acariciava meu cabelo. - Olha, eu consegui falar com os meus pais, e eles já estão vindo para cá, com as passagens trocadas. Logo estaremos em casa.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta. Brian correu para atender. Levantei do chão, lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes e prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Voltei para sala, e os pais dele estavam lá, parados em frente da porta, olhando para mim. É, estava acontecendo alguma coisa. A mãe dele pediu para mim se trocar, não podíamos perder aquele voo, era o único para o Canada hoje.

Corri para o quarto e me troquei o mais rápido possível. Vesti uma calça jeans, um nike, uma camiseta, e levei na mão minha jaqueta, pois no Canadá não era nada calor. Chegamos no aeroporto e esperamos 30 minutos até o voo sair. Já dentro do avião, eu tentei dormir um pouco, para vê se esquecia de tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas não consegui. Tinha uma mulher atrás de mim, o bebê dela não parava de chorar. Olhei no relógio, eram 12:00. O tempo do voo eram três à quatro horas. Chegaríamos lá, umas 15:30, 16:00 horas da tarde.

Até que com duas horas de voo peguei no sono. De repente eu já não estava mais no avião, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. E muito estranho por sinal.

Eu estava numa floresta muito escura, não tinha nenhum feche de luz, nada, até a lua tinha se escondido. A noite estava fria, comecei andar e logo ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, aquela voz, não me era estranha, só podia ser... era a voz dela... a voz da minha mãe. Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto. Uma alegria invadiu o meu peito. Eu num ato de desespero saí correndo, e não muito longe eu enxerguei uma luz. Fui diminuindo a velocidade, conforme me aproximava daquela claridade. É incrível como sempre encontramos uma luz. Mas estava ficando quente a cada passo que eu dava. Não era uma luz qualquer. Era fogo. Esse fogo fazia um circulo perfeito, não muito grande. Me dei o direito de aproximar-me um pouco mais. E já sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, quando vi minha mãe lá dentro. Ia me aproximar mais, quando ela, quase sem forças, deu um grito com um pouco de voz que lhe restava, dizendo _"Não"_. Como não? Eu tinha que ajudá-la, fazer alguma coisa para tirá-la dali, antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas não tinha o que fazer. Não tinha como eu fazer.

Olhei para os lados, e vi que ela não estava sozinha, meu pai... e meu irmão... Meu Ichiro... Meu amor estavam junto com ela, só que eles não se mexiam, foi aí que meu desespero aumentou muito mais. Eu não podia ficar parada, agora eu não podia mesmo, não depois de ter visto meu irmão. Saí correndo, e pulei o circulo de fogo. Saí rolando no chão, ficando suja de terra. Engatinhei até ele, e deitei do lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Acariciava-lhe o rosto, que tinha algumas esfoliações, um pouco de sangue, mas nem isso tirava sua beleza. Mas eu não entendia o por que daquele sonho. Seria ele, uma premonição, ou um aviso de morte? Não. Eu tinha que deixar bem claro na minha mente que era só um sonho... Na verdade, estava mais para um pesadelo, daqueles que você faz de tudo para acordar, mas não consegue, e ele te puxa ainda mais para dentro do buraco. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando isso, por conta do medo, da ansiedade e da pressão que eu estava sentindo. E também já tinha dois dias que eu não falava com os meus pais. Toda essa demora, estava sendo torturante. E o meu inconsciente tinha pegado todos esses sentimentos, para me pregar uma peça. E muito maldosa por sinal.

Foi quando eu ouvi minha mãe dizer: - _Vocês se amam._ - A frase soou mais como uma afirmação, do que uma pergunta. Eu não a olhei, não tinha coragem.

Eu apenas disse: - Sim. - Era só um sonho. Ela não ia saber, mas pelo menos no sonho, eu podia me sentir livre, dizendo a verdade para ela. Eu abracei ele com mais força. Minhas lágrimas já tinham encharcado a camisa suja dele. Não me contive, me ajoelhei, segurei o rosto dele com as duas mãos, e uni meus lábios aos dele, sem me importar com a presença da minha mãe. Como eu disse, era só um sonho. Fiquei por alguns segundos, com a minha boca colada na dele. Senti minha mãe segurar no meu braço, puxando-me, colocando-me de pé, e me abraçou forte.

Então ela falou com a voz fraca: - _Minha princesinha, vai ficar tudo bem. Não precisa chorar e nem ficar triste. Sempre estaremos com você, aonde quer que esteja._ - Eu queria falar, mas eu não conseguia, minha voz tinha sumido. A olhei, estava bela, como sempre foi, seus cabelos loiros, estava alinhados, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, seus olhos azuis, pareciam duas pedras preciosas, não tinha nenhum machucado, nenhum arranhão, diferente do meu pai, e do meu irmão. Então ela continuou. -****_Lembra daquele poema que eu lia para você, todas as noites?_ - Eu só balancei a cabeça afirmando que sim. Ela me abraçou novamente. E eu entrelacei meus braços na cintura dela. Me sentia tão protegida. - _Você é o meu mais lindo sonho... A minha esperança, o meu medo... Você é como o diamante mais raro... Que de tão maravilhoso, purifica até mesmo a mais triste lembrança... Você é assim, como o céu e o mar... Que os meus olhos contemplam e não se cansam... Você tem o rosto de um anjo, um sorriso suave, um abraço que me aquece e me protege... Você é mais... não... Você é bem mais que uma flor... num doce amanhecer... Você é a minha princesinha. E eu sempre te amarei._ - Mãe... foi meu ultimo pensamento. Ela, como o sonho, como o meu amor, desapareceram como a lua, que vai por de trás das nuvens. E tudo escureceu. Eu chorava, só chorava, não queria abrir os olhos, forçava a vista para que a imagem do sonho voltasse. Mas as tentativas eram inúteis. Eu comecei a gritar por ela. Mas algo me impedia de continuar a sonhar. Uma outra voz gritava na minha cabeça.

Era o Brian me chamando, pedindo que eu acordasse. Os meus gritos tinham invadido o avião. Ficaram audíveis demais.

- Yumi acorda?!

- Não! Eu não quero acordar! - Eu gritava, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Yumi, abre os olhos. Nós chegamos! - Sentia a mão do Brian, acariciar meu cabelo, na tentativa de me acalmar.

Eu abri os olhos devagar, passando as mãos neles para que pudesse enxergar melhor. Uma aeromoça estava parada ao lado do banco, com uma cara de assustada. E alguns passageiros que estavam de pé, me olhavam, ainda mais assustados.

- Está tudo bem querida? - Perguntou ela com uma ponta de preocupação. - Você está tremendo. - Talvez estivesse achando que eu era uma louca.

- Estou bem! - Menti. - Foi um sonho... pesadelo... os dois juntos... a minha cabeça está doendo muito.

- Eu vou buscar um pouco de água com açúcar para você se acalmar. - Ela se retirou.

- Yumi, que sonho foi esse? - Brian perguntou. Os pais dele, estavam no banco de trás. Não disseram uma só palavra, desde que entramos no avião.

- Não é nada Brian. Eu não quero pensar nele. - Menti de novo. Eu queria poder dormir novamente, para voltar a sonhar aquele mesmo sonho.

- Aqui está! - Ela me entregou o copo com água. Eu tomei num gole só.

- Obrigada! - Entreguei o copo para ela.

Ela sorriu sem dizer nada, e voltou para o seu posto, que era a saída do avião. Mais da metade dos passageiros já tinha saído, esperamos até o ultimo para levantarmos das nossas poltronas. Levantamos e seguimos até a saída do avião. Pegamos nossas malas, depois pegamos um táxi até a casa do Brian.

Quando chegamos, do nada começou a cair um temporal, uma chuva daquelas, era trovão, raio para todo lado. Só foi eu chegar, que a chuva chegou junto também. Eu não não estava entendo mais nada. Entramos, e fomos até a sala. Estava lá a Liz, e uma mulher alta, magra e de cabelos negros, eu já tinha visto ela em algum lugar, só não me lembrava aonde. Até a Rose estava lá, olhei para ela, que desembestou a chorar. Todos estavam muito sérios, Brian se sentou e eu continuei em pé. Eu tinha deixado alguma coisa passar. Eu sei que tinha. Eu não consegui ficar calada em meio aquele silêncio perturbador.

- Cadê os meus pais e meu irmão?! - Foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei. Eu já estava no meu limite de espera. E já estava muito irritada. - Alguém pode abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa?

- Yumi calma! - Brian disse. Eles sabiam de alguma coisa, e todo esse tempo me esconderam. Eu não ia ficar nada calma.

- Calma?! Você está me pedindo para ter calma?! Que merda é essa que está acontecendo? Será que dá para alguém falar alguma coisa? Eu quero saber cadê a minha família?! - Eu deixei a fúria tomar conta de mim.

A mulher de cabelos negros, se aproximou mais de mim. Me encarou com aqueles grandes olhos azuis. Por um momento eu me perdi neles, e acabei me lembrando dos olhos do Ichiro.

- A sua família está morta! - Soltou, num jato.

As palavras chegaram ao meu ouvido quase num sussurro. Alguma parte do meu cérebro talvez não tivesse entendido direito a frase. Ele lutava para que aquelas palavras desaparecessem, não conseguindo se impregnar na minha mente.

Mas foi inútil, já era tarde. Minha mente repetia sem parar a frase que tinha saído da boca daquela mulher. _"Sua família está morta"_. Agora sim, meu cérebro começou a processar a frase, foi nesse momento que ela veio como um tiro certeiro no meu coração.

Senti a mesma pontada no peito, de quando eu estava no elevador. Só que dessa vez, eu não tive forças, para colocar a mão no peito. Minha mente, sem a minha permissão, começou a me trazer flash dos dois últimos dias que passamos juntos.

Lutei para que tudo aquilo fosse um outro pesadelo. Me belisquei, mas eu continuava no mesmo cenário. Não. Não era um pesadelo, a dor que me consumia, era palpável demais, dolorida demais, real demais.

Como isso aconteceu? A minha família, minha única família. Morta. Eu não tinha mais ninguém. Eram só eles. O que seria de mim? Comecei a gritar desesperadamente. O meu mundo estava como a tempestade lá fora. Um caos. Eu paralisei. A única coisa que se passava em minha mente, era a cena da minha mãe, no sonho que eu tive. A dor que eu estava sentindo no peito era insuportável. Era como se fosse a pior das torturas. Os meus pais, o meu irmão... todos se foram. Eu deveria ter ido com eles. Nessa hora estaríamos todos juntos.

E eu achando que o sonho que tive no avião, era só um sonho. Aquilo foi um aviso. Nada podia ser pior que aquilo.

O amor, a vida, o significado da minha existência... estava tudo acabado. Eu não tinha mais razão para viver. Minha mente foi até aquele dia, em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Ele sabia, que alguma coisa de ruim ia acontecer... Por isso ele me disse que não podia mais esconder o que sentia. Ele disse que nem a morte podia nos separar. Mas ela nos separou. Não tem mais jeito. Eu nunca mais vou poder vê-lo. Dois dias... só isso que a vida nos deu, para viver o nosso amor. Talvez esse seria o meu castigo, por amar quem não devia.

Senti o chão de madeira liso sob os meus joelhos, depois sob a palma das minhas mãos e em seguida minha testa já estava no chão também. Eu esperava estar desmaiando, mas, para a minha decepção, não perdi a consciência. As ondas de dor, que haviam tomado conta do meu corpo pouco tempo antes, se erguiam agora com muito mais força e inundaram minha cabeça, puxando-me para baixo. Não voltei a superfície... Não mais como era antes. A tristeza, a dor, o desespero, a angustia, a perda, o sofrimento, a solidão... esses eram os sentimentos que fariam parte da minha vida agora. Nada mais podia ser pior. Nada. O que viria agora? O que seria da minha vida agora?

- Sayumi! - A Rose me chamou. Ouvia a voz dela longe. Meu corpo estava estirado no chão. - Querida, levanta. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Como ela podia dizer aquilo? Não, não ia ficar tudo bem. Estava tudo péssimo.

- Sayumi Austin, eu sou Sophie Loren, advogada dos seus pais. - Eu queria poder dizer, que não importava quem ela fosse, mas eu não tinha forças nem para respirar, então deixei que ela dissesse tudo que tinha para falar. - Eu vou ser breve, eu sei que esse é um momento difícil, mas eu cumpro ordens. Então eu vou começar, com os bens. Eu não sei se você sabia, mas pelos documentos, eu acho que não. Seu pai tem um irmão, e os bens, foram divididos entre você e ele. Mas as empresas estão todas em seu nome. Mas por enquanto você não precisa se preocupar com nada disso. Até você ficar maior de idade, tem pessoas muito competentes, que foram escolhidas pelo seu pai, para cuidar de tudo.

Quem se importava com empresas, dinheiro, carros, aviões, casas. Nada disso traria eles de volta. Nada disso traria o meu amor de volta.

- E tem mais duas coisas. O seu sobrenome, foi mudado.

- Como?! - Isso foi como um balde de aguá fria. Sai do chão, e fiquei de pé. - Mudado?! Espera aí, por que ele seria mudado?!

- O sobrenome do seu pai, nunca foi Austin. Ele o trocou logo que chegou aqui... vindo do Japão. E deixou bem claro nos documentos, que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele, o sobrenome da família inteira deveria mudar. Isso tudo foi estipulado pelo seu pai. Ele adquiriu muito poder, podendo fazer o que quisesse. Eu trouxe aqui os papéis que você deverá assinar, e os seus novos documentos, que você usará a partir de . - Ela me entregou uma folha, eu li cada palavrinha. Minha vida tinha virado o próprio inferno. Me perguntei qual seria a próxima bomba. O que mais meu pai tinha estipulado? - Tem outra coisa, como você ainda é de menor, sua guarda ficou com o irmão do seu pai.

- O que?! - Dessa vez minha voz saiu mais alto do que eu esperava. - Não. Não. Meu pai nunca me falou desse irmão. Você tem certeza?!

- Tenho sim, querida. Eu sinto muito. - Ela realmente parecia sentir. Seus olhos estavam até lacrimejados. Me calei de novo. - Ele mora no Japão, a cidade não é muito conhecida. Ela se chama Konoha.

- Eu não acredito. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Além de perder a minha família, eu vou ter que ir embora, para o Japão? Brian me ajuda.

- Ai, Yumi, eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa por você. Eu não quero que você vá embora.

- Como eles... como isso aconteceu?! - Eu perguntei, entre soluços.

- Você não viu?! - A advogada me perguntou. Me lembrei que a Liz tinha me feito a mesma pergunta.

- Não. Era para mim ter visto?!

- É que está em todos os canais de tevê.

Peguei controle e liguei a tevê. Coloquei no noticiário. Era verdade.

-**_ Nessa manhã recebemos a noticia de que o avião particular de Hikaru Austin, caiu nos arredores dos mares do Alaska. Não fomos informados ainda sobre o que aconteceu com o avião. Pela rota que foi traçada, eles estavam indo em direção a Miami, fomos informados que a filha caçula do empresário, Sayumi Austin, estava passando as férias lá. Mas infelizmente o avião não chegou ao seu destino. Estavam nele 5 pessoas, Hikaru Austin, um dos empresários mais poderosos do Canada, sua esposa Emily Austin, Ichiro Austin o filho mais velho do casal, o piloto e o co-piloto. Nessa hora está ocorrendo a busca dos corpos. Não foi encontrado nenhum ainda. Voltamos já com mais informações sobre esse trágico acidente. _**

Eu olhei para o Brian, e ele estava chorando. A Liz estava sentado no sofá com as mãos no rosto, arrasada. A Rose coitada, não parava de chorar. E eu... a minha vida estava destruída, tudo que eu tinha construído, estava desaparecendo aos poucos. Perdi meus pais, tive meu sobrenome mudado e ia ter que ir embora para um lugar, que eu nunca conheci. Morar com pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Maldita hora que eu saí de férias.

Caminhei lentamente até o Brian, sentei no colo dele e deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Ele passava as mãos nas minhas costas.

- Querida mais uma coisa, sua passagem já foi providenciada. Seu voo sai na segunda a noite. - A advogada disse. Então eu só tinha um dia para arrumar tudo, já que meu voo saia depois de amanhã.

Eu estava no limite. Não tinha mais forças para falar. Levantei do colo do meu melhor amigo, fui até a Rose e pedi que ela me levasse para minha casa.

Eu nem pude me despedir deles. Nem dar-lhes um enterro digno. O que restou para mim, foram apenas saudades e uma dor que nunca teria cura e nem fim.

_"Eu sempre te amarei, Ichiro."_

* * *

**_Notas Finais:_** O que acharam?! Chorei rios escrevendo esse cap. :'(  
Triste?! Ruim?! Péssimo?! Bom?! Ótimo?! Deixem suas opiniões!  
Kissus e Ja ne!  
=D


End file.
